Operation Break Up
by Mr. Sora Majiggers
Summary: Canada and Ukraine unite. Both just wanting to belong but this doesn't sit well with their brothers. Russia and America don't want to be related in the least so they join forces. Their mission? To break up the happy couple! RussiaXAmerica CanadaXUkraine
1. Invisible meets Friendless

Lawl me again. My friend and I thought this one up and it had to be done, HAD TO I SAY! –blinks and clears throat- ahem…Oh and yes I will finish my other fanfic soon I just wanted to start another up. Rated just in case. CanadaXUkraine along with some good old fashioned RussiaXAmerica..other couples if you can think of any. Nations human names will be used at times. Warning horrible Grammar other than that Enjoy!

Oooooooh and italic's mean either a thought or a flash back….lol wavy screen action. XD

Matthew stared out at the on-going blizzard and sighed turning back to his desk to finish his paper work. Sometimes it was really hard being the embodiment of a country, Canada to be exact. He twirled a pen in his hand absently as he went over the events and strange feelings that had taken place recently.

_A month ago….. _

_Canada had barely managed to escape being sat on by Russia…again. His problem now was the fact that he didn't have a seat anymore. _

"_Um, I'm going to find a chair okay? I promise I won't be long."_

_His soft voice was barely heard over the shouting voices of France and England who had just gotten into another argument. Frustrated he stormed out of the room in search of a chair. Dragging one of the benches from the hallway he jiggled the handle to the door and to his chagrin found it had been locked. He placed his bear on the ground and tugged at the door. He cursed the fact that he could only show his true strength during a hockey game or when he least expected it. He wished he was more in control of it like America. Finding he couldn't open it he knocked politely._

"_Ah, I'm back can you let me in?"_

_The constant noise actually ceased on the other side of the door and Canada had that small beam of hope that he was actually being noticed. His dream immediately fell when the voice of his older twin brother rang long and clear._

"_W-what was that? Was that a ghost?"_

_There was a commotion on the other side and sounded like America had taken shelter underneath a table._

"_You idiot! That was probably just the wind! Watch I'm sure nothing's out there."_

_England's voice carried as he walked toward the door and looked straight at Canada. England's green eyes shifted up and down the hallway and he snorted. _

"_You see no one's here!"_

_Canada felt his jaw drop. He absolutely couldn't believe that he was standing right in front of the other and he wasn't even seen. His breathe hitched as the English man looked down at his feet._

"_Oy…what are you doing here?"_

_England picked up the bear and cocked his head,_

"_What are you doing here all by yourself…shouldn't you be with…wait what was his name again…."_

_He pondered the situation further as he cradled the bear in his arms. And Canada caught the eyes of his animal friend and stared into the deep black eyes pleadingly. 'Please you have to remember me. Tell them who I am.' The bear as if it could read his mind cocked his head to the side and licked his paw absently._

"_Who are you?"_

_Just then Canada wanted to scream and shout and shake the little bear. How could he not know who his own master was? He fumed, his face turning a vibrant red as he opened his mouth to shout profanities at the other nations._

"_Eh England, get in here aru we have to finish our discussion aru." _

_The eldest nation raised an eyebrow and beckoned the other inside. In response England shrugged and carried the bear inside shutting the door behind him. All of Canada's fury was gone as he slowly lowered the arm that was raised and his eyes dropped. This was definitely the breaking point. He visibly shook as he walked head lowered down the hall. There was no real point in staying, not when no one noticed you. He turned the corner and was nearing the exit when he heard soft crying coming from further down the hall. His purple blue eyes widened in surprise and walked slowly toward the sound. _

_There on a bench not too far away was a female with short platinum blond locks. She wore simple clothes that made it obvious that she had a rather large chest. She held her hands to her face and sobbed shoulders visibly shaking. It was a site that made Canada's heart ache. 'Wow…my troubles are nothing compared to hers.' He gathered his bearings and drew quietly closer to the other addressing her in a voice even softer then his usual whisper._

"_U-ukraine? Are you okay?"_

_Ukraine's stiffened and looked up her eyes filled with shock. She seemed frozen in place as she stared at Canada._

"_Ukraine?" _

_Tears continued to stream down the others cheeks as she sat in a daze. Canada's shoulders hunched and he gave a sigh. She probably couldn't see him either. He was ready to turn around when he heard the other's accented voice speak up._

"_Ah, y-yes I'm fine. Please don't leave I was just surprised is all."_

_He looked back in shock at the smiling face of Ukraine as she smiled at him happily eyes bright and sincere. _

"_Wait…you can….you can see me?"_

_His eyes widened as he stared at the other as she attempted to clean her tear stained face. He fumbled through is pockets and fished out a crumpled handkerchief and handed it to her. She smiled hiding it behind her hand and took the item from the other. _

"_Of course I can see you silly Canada. I was just surprised because no one usually pays any attention to me."_

_She dabbed at her eyes and then stared at the white piece of cloth on her lap smiling sadly. Canada after getting over the initial shock of not only seeing him but actually getting his name right sat down beside her._

"_I'm…I'm always trying to make new friends…..I have Vanya but I can't talk to him and Belarus is always around Vanya so I can't talk to her either…I can't talk too either of them….so…so."_

_Her eyes filled with tears threatening to fall once more and Canada stumbled over words that would stop the other from crying._

"_Ohpleasedon'tcry.I'llbeyourfriend."_

_Ukraine's blue eyes widened in surprise and she snapped her head up to look straight into his. Canada felt his face get hot and he pretended briefly that he was cleaning his glasses._

"_I-I'm mean. I have the same problem as you do…I was surprised you could even see me."_

_He chuckled sadly to himself shaking his head as he placed the glasses back on his face. _

"…_..Do you mean it?"_

_The voice was so soft he barely heard it as he snapped up felt his heart lurch. The look on her face was one of hope. It was so incredibly fragile, trusting, and innocent that he just wanted to cradle the other in his arms. He wanted to brush away those tears, and make her smile just as she had before. He gently held the others hand and gave it squeeze and smiled radiantly at her._

"_Yes. I mean it."_

_He gave a surprised yelp which was quickly muffled by the other's large breasts. His face grew hot and he looked up at the other, as best he could, to find a beautiful smile gracing her face once more. She held on for dear life and clenched her eyes as if the moment was merely a dream and she would awake any moment. _

"_Thank you, thank you so much."_

_His arms wrapped around the other awkwardly and patted her back gently. He wanted to stay in her warm embrace and would have had not the need for air been greater. He squirmed slightly and could feel the other let out a gasp and release him. He cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses and stole a glance at the other who was just as red as he was._

"_Sorry I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that…I'm just happy…happy that we're friends."_

_Canada smiled brightly and placed a hand over the others._

"_I'm happy we're friends too. Come on we should go back to the meeting."_

_He got up and held his hand out to the other. She smiled and took his hand allowing him to help her up. Holding hands they walked down the hall toward the meeting. Stealing a look over at the other Canada smiled softly focusing on the warm hand in his. 'Even if the whole world ignores me…and doesn't know I exist. I have one person who acknowledged my existence…and that's all that matters.' He smiled brighter as he nodded toward the other and they entered the room together. _

Canada blushed as his thoughts were brought back to the warmth of her smile and touch. The next couple of weeks after that they had sat together at meetings and talked on the phone occasionally. He was amazed that he hadn't noticed Ukraine before. _'I was probably too worried about my own problems'_ he thought to himself with a frown. He tapped the pencil absently wondering what he should do about his new found feelings for Ukraine. He liked her a lot and he didn't want to admit it but he was jealous the rare times France or Korea actually paid any attention to her. And that was usually only because of her large breasts.

He frowned at this thought and found that he was squeezing the pen a little too tightly. He dropped it and stared at the red indent it had made on his skin. He knew that the other countries were relentless when it came to Ukraine's chest and it made her very embarrassed. He wanted to tell the others to back off, that Ukraine was hi-. He gasped and cut off the thought even before it could be born. How could he feel that way about his friend? _'But I like her much more than a friend…don't I?'_ He bit his lip frustrated with himself.

"Gah why can't I get this right!"

He gripped his blond locks tugging at them when a small noise to his left made him freeze. He turned to find Kumajirou staring intently at him.

"Ah Kimajiroro….I didn't see you there…a-are you hungry?"

He wasn't at all surprised by the blank look he was given by the other and sighed. He was just glad he hadn't said anything about his odd behavior. He gazed down at the phone on his desk and nodded as if it had just given him the most brilliant answer in the world.

"I'll do it!"

The bear merely cocked its head to the side in wonder. What exactly had the other thought of…and who the hell was he. He nearly jumped when the other swung him around and into a tight hug.

"I just hope she doesn't reject me."

He smiled down at the bear and plopped him right back on the floor before rushing back to his desk and seizing the phone. He quickly dialed the number and smiled nervously as a voice was heard on the other line.

"H-hello?"

He gulped and leaned back in his chair beaming.

"Hello Ukraine I have something to ask you."

APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH

Russia walked through Ukraine's house searching for her office door. He still needed the gas money she owed him and was hoping for once she'd be there for him to talk to her. She had always made it a habit to avoid him when this time came around. In reality he wanted to believe that was the only reason why she avoided him. He sighed and turned the corner walking up to her door.

For once in a very long time he actually hesitated. He played with the peeling wall paper beside the door knob a frown gracing his lips. _'What if she tries to avoid me again I really don't want to make her unhappy…not after how happy she's been these past weeks.'_ He had kept his distance from his elder sister but had noticed that she had smiled a lot more…more then she should considering she was staring happily at an empty chair. He sighed shaking his head adjusting one of his leather gloves. He spoke to himself in a hushed whisper.

"I really hope you haven't lost your sanity Katyusha. You're the only sane one left out of the three of us. And once yours is gone…."

He dismissed the thought and raised his hand to knock the door and froze in place once he heard his sister's laughter ring like bells through the door.

"Ah, Matthew do you mean it? You don't know how happy this makes me…I love you too."

Russia's violet eyes widened as the last part was whispered with love seeping out of every word. He mind seemed to race a mile a minute as he tried to assess the situation. _'Matthew…where have I heard that name before…'_ His brow furrowed and eyes narrowed drowning out his sister's squeals of happiness as he fought to remember. His eyes shot open when his thoughts brought up a certain blond blue eyed nation, America.

_Russia frowned and looked down curiously on the chair he had decided to sit on for the summit. This one definitely was different from the others. It felt all wrong and he could have sworn it was moving and whining. 'This better not be one of England's chairs…'His thoughts were broken as an annoying voice broke the sound barrier._

"_Hey what the hell do you think you're doing!"_

_He turned his ever innocent smile to the bane of his very existence. America glared at him hands on hips and glasses on the bridge of his nose. _

"_I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about."_

"_You know damn well what I'm talking about! You're sitting on my brother!"_

_Russia's eyes widened a fraction at the outrageously accusation of the other. What games was the little American playing this time._

"_Brother, America? I'm merely sitting here minding my own business and I'm positive I am sitting on a chair and not your sibling."_

_He faced forward in his chair fully ready to ignore the nuisance all together when the other started to tug on his arm angrily. _

"_Bull Shit. You know damn well what you're doing. Get off you fat ass!"_

_Russia's smile twitched and he was just about ready to deal with the other when a soft voice made him freeze._

"_Maple!"_

_America who hadn't seemed to hear the other was still tugging on the other's arm not noticing that he had moved an inch. Russia peered down confused and noticed a bobbing curl. He was disturbed to say the least. He unlatched his arm from the American's and got up to peer down at the other in one fluid motion. America who was caught off guard flew backward with a yelp and landed un-heroically on his bum._

_Indeed he had been sitting on someone. He was surprised he hadn't seen or felt him. The blond looked almost identical to America except for his attire, his wavy blond hair and his indigo uncertain eyes. Russia blinked down at the other who was visibly shaking._

"_Ah, please accept my apology. I didn't see you there…."_

_He couldn't place the name of the boy and was shoved out of the way by his twin._

"_Canada. His name is Canada and don't you forget it!"_

_America gave the Russian a glare poking him in the chest several times during the statement trying to get his point across. He turned to his brother looking at him worried._

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Y-yeah I'm fine"_

_Canada was still shaking slightly and America huffed angrily looking back at the tall Russian. _

"_See you broke him!_

_He tugged on his brother's arm and pulled him along with him to the other side of the table. England rolled his eyes at the display of his former charge._

"_Come off it America you forget him all the time and you have no right to yell at Russia for forgetting this one time."_

_He sighed as America completely ignored the statement. He clung to Canada's arm and glared from across the table at Russia. Russia had taken his seat once more and smiled brightly at England._

"_Why England thank you so much for defending me but you needn't worry I will simply ignore him like I always do."_

_England blanched and glared coldly at Russia. France simply chuckled holding a rose to his chin._

"_I'm jealous Arthur. I wish you would show that much concern for my wellbeing."_

_This of course resulted in another full out brawl between the two and Russia merely smiled back at the glare he was receiving from the other._

"Canada….America's twin brother."

The thought of Ukraine associating herself with anyone from that part of the world made his blood run cold. And the fact that he was America's sibling made it all the more troubling. It had always been his fear that he would lose his loved ones to the west. He had never expected America's brother to make a move such as this one. The boy was such an anomaly that no one knew much about him. And now he had trapped his sweet elder sister. He lowered his hand and took a step from the door cringing at his sister's happy voice.

He had no choice he had to investigate the situation further. He didn't want to be related to the American idiot, his smile twitched at the thought. He walked down the hall his heavy footsteps echoing throughout the empty house. He knew what he had to do now. As much as he hated it he had to discuss this with the idiot. He would surely lose brain cells in the process but it was for the greater good. He racked his brain for what to actually say to the other as he drove out of the driveway.

There was one thing he knew for sure. America would not want to be related to him anymore then he would. And this was probably the only thing they would have agreed on in a long time.

APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH

Whoa a lot longer than I thought it would be. Curse my constant writing. XD So yesh Sorry about the super lame idea but I had fun writing it and that's all that matters in my book! –dances like a retard-

I spent a long time on Canada's feelings and stuff because I needed to establish how they met. I'll get to the Russia and America interactions next chapter and you'll hear more from Ukraine. Damn I heart that couple so much! –Squeals-

Reviews are almost as good as muffins…almost.


	2. The shock of a lifetime

Oi sorry about the delay and all. But damn has anyone been watching the FIFA world cup matches? It's so damn intense! D8 Any who I'll keep it going. The italics either mean a flash back, or in this case, what's going on the television. I'm sorry about my lack of proper grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm new to this and yes I can only milk that excuse for so long. XD

Ukraine beamed, tears of joy in her eyes, as she placed the phone gently back on her desk. She wiped the tears away and gazed at her folded hands. There were a million emotions and thoughts racing through her mind as she sat alone in her office. She hadn't been too vocal about her feelings to Canada. _'No…its Matthew now…'_ She smiled at how familiar the term sounded. But she still couldn't believe how lucky she really was. Her thoughts went back to the last summit meeting that she had attended. _'I didn't think it was possible to make a friend in the west…'_ but she had and now she had another ally in helping her become part of NATO.

_Last week…_

_All throughout the meeting the two had been exchanging glances and smiles from opposite sides of the room. And because neither were noticed much, it had remained unseen by the others. It was America's turn to speak and during his rant he mentioned NATO. Canada turned to find Ukraine watching his brother intently. _

_Ukraine bit her lip as the nations, a part of NATO, discussed amongst themselves. She had pleaded with America several times to allow her to become a member. The younger nation had promised he would convince the other nations. She hadn't heard from him since her request and she wondered if he even remembered. Her questions were answered once the American met her gaze and smiled brightly in her direction. She nodded in return and turned back to her notes not noticing the hurt look in Canada's eyes. _

'_Did she only talk to me because I looked like America…' Canada shook his head and frowned at the foolish thought. He was still a tad troubled by it and decided to ask her after the meeting was over. _

_As soon as they were dismissed he tried his best not to clamor over the table. He did however, swerve around the table fast enough for him to lose his balance, trip on a chair and face plant right into the others conveniently placed chest. Ukraine gasped and wrapped her arms around the Canadian to keep him on his feet as she asked repeatedly if he was alright. _

_Completely embarrassed, Canada removed his face, somewhat reluctantly, from her bosoms and looked up at her, glasses askew. _

"_Ah, I'm sorry Ukraine I should have been watching where I was goin-" He was silenced by the other giggling and adjusting his glasses back on his face._

"_Yes, I know Matthew…is there something bothering you?" She looked with concern at the other as he frowned and nodded._

_His eyes scanned the crowd finding the room too crowed to talk in. _

"_Can…we speak somewhere else?" _

_Without warning he clasped her hand gently and led her off and into the city. Finally pausing at a star bucks he led them over to a table where they could chat. Taking a moment to calm his heart down he looked across to see that Ukraine was also out of breath from the run. _

"_Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to- Do you want a drink? I can get you something." He got up and was about to rush to the counter when a hand on his sleeve stopped him._

"_No I'm fine Matthew I've caught my breath, and I'm more interested in what you have to say." She smiled encouragingly as he took his seat and bit his lip in thought. _

'_Well Matt it's now or never.' He sighed and looked at the other._

"_Well…I was going to ask you about earlier today when you looked worried…it was around the time when the NATO members were talking and…" 'you and America exchanged smiles…' He wasn't able to finish it. He didn't want to think that Ukraine only wanted to talk to him to get near America…or that there was something special between the other two nations. He looked up at Ukraine who suddenly looked very nervous._

"_Ah…you saw that…I'm sorry C-Canada but…" She blushed and Canada winced as she used his formal name. He should have known that he would be once again out done by his twin brother. _

"_It's just that I've been trying to get in and your brother is trying to help me in this…I didn't want to bother you with it." He blanched, tuning back into the conversation as she looked at him flushed and embarrassed._

"_So wait…all this had to do with…was NATO?" Both seemed to blink at the statement and Ukraine finally nodded slowly._

"_Y-yes. I really wanted to become a member…but it seems only your brother really wants to help me get in…I was just worried he had forgotten about me." She looked down at her hands and shifted in her seat awkwardly._

_Taking a moment to digest what the other had said, Canada came to a conclusion. That Ukraine hadn't replaced him with his brother and he was being a fool. He felt guilty because he was already apart of NATO and not even he knew that Ukraine had wanted to join. _

"_I'll help you join…I can work with Alfred and together we'll convince them."He took the hand she had been staring so intently at and gave it an encouraging squeeze. _

"_Y-you will? I-I really don't want to be a burden..I mean I'm already enough trouble as it is to your brother." Her word died on her lips as the Canadian shook his head and placed a couple of files on the table._

"_It's not a problem Ukraine. We can go over the process right now and help you become a better candidate." He smiled and looked through his papers, purple blue eyes scanning the many pages._

_Ukraine smiled brightly, hands clasped and gazing at the other. 'I can't believe my luck…I don't want to take advantage of his kindness but he is so eager to help…maybe they'll finally make me a member with his help.' With this thought in mind she focused back on Matthew, who was trying to explain things that she had already read over and over again. However, she sat quietly and nodded when he asked if she understood. As he was shuffling through his papers she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek lightly. She laughed lightly at the blush on his face and clasped the hand he had grabbed hers with before. _

"_Thank you for helping me. I really hope this isn't a bother, you've already done so much for me so…thank you…I'd like to invite you over for dinner sometime…if that's okay." She breathed a sigh of relief as he nodded shakily and tightened his grip as well._

"_You're welcome Uk-" He was interrupted with a finger on his lips as the other shook her head._

"_Please, call me Katya." She smiled softly._

She snapped out of her thoughts once the phone blared on her desk. Startled she answered the phone.

"Ah h-hello?..Oh no I haven't heard from him but I'm sure Vanya would understand." She stammered as she glanced at the clock wishing that the time would move faster, and she would get to see Matthew again.

APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH

America lounged in his house with a bag of chips and a coke. It was one of those lazy days where he really didn't want to do a damn thing. He was currently watching a new version of an anime Japan had sent him that was a hit in his country.

_A sympathetic talk show host sat next to an athletic male that was seriously ripped. She blinked in surprise as she listened to his story and asked, "So you're telling me that whenever you go super saiyan you are exposing yourself to radiation poisoning?"_

_Goku sighed and nodded in return, "We never knew what we were getting into but, because of the how much power it generates it takes a great toll."_

"_So, the blond hair-"_

"_A result of the radiation…I was told I don't have much more time if I keep it up….ever since Vegeta…." He looked down at his clasped hands and closed his eyes. The other's eyes softened and patted his shoulder._

"_Why do you continue this if you know the risks?"_

"_It puts food on the table….and I want a safer world for my friends and family." He looked at her and smiled softly._

_She sighed and looked back at the viewers. "Stay tuned to hear from the other victims of this terrible fate on Dragon Ball Z the real story behind the balls._

America blinked and placed his food to the side and rubbed the back of his head in shock. The show itself was amazing but their choice in titles had his inner child snickering.

"Wow…looking back I didn't think of what they had to go through to get all that power…damn…Japan's more deep then I thought he was. Damn Cancer taking everyone down, well it's not going to take me!" He nearly jumped out of his seat when the phone began to ring.

Clearing his throat after the manly squeak he emitted he answered the phone.

"Hey! America speaking!"

"Alfred? How are you eh?" Canada's soft voice spoke out at the other end.

America smiled brightly and fell back into his chair, "Who is this?"

Canada rolled his eyes on the other side of the phone. "Don't make me go down there and kick your-"

"Relax Mattie relax! I know it's you! What are you up too?" He chuckled and sipped on his cola, half listening to a commercial about Oxy Clean. _'God rest Billy Mazes soul.'_ He thought mournfully to himself.

Canada scowled at the other end of the phone but couldn't help smiling at his brothers antics. "Nothing much…I just wanted to…tell you about something that happened to me." He blushed and was really glad the other couldn't see it.

Alfred raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Really? Well spill Mattie I don't want you to miss a detail!" His eyes were drawn back to the screen with the return of his show.

APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH

After going through a long plane ride, customs and a long drive from the plane ride, Russia's nerves had been close to frying. His cab driver had enough sense to leave without expecting any money as the Russian made his slow assent up the American's driveway.

Having had a long time to think about what he would exactly discuss with the American. He had already ruled out that America and Canada were working together on this. It wasn't America's type of trickery nor was he smart enough to pull it off.

"Regardless of his appearance…America is still not to be trusted…I'll keep this idea in mind." He spoke to himself disregarding the strange looks he was getting from the mail man.

Reaching America's front door step sporting his usual smile, Russia managed to fish out his pipe from its usually hiding spot. He smiled at the pipe fondly; it would come in handy if the America didn't cooperate. He felt eyes on him and turned to find the mail man still staring at him in fear, hand raised with mail in hand. Russia smiled sweetly at the man.

'_Well…maybe America could wait a few more minutes.' _His smile became even brighter at this thought.

APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH

Happy to get his brothers full attention he beamed and gathered his courage to speak. "Well, recently I've been good…and I've just recently…uh…I've found someone…"

America's lips curled into a smile, "Ah so you found a babe didn't you? I knew you had it in you! Tell me does she have a big rack?"

"Y-yes as a matt-"Canada stopped right there face flushing red at what he had just admitted too. His brother's laughter chimed in from the phone practically filling the room he was in.

"Ah ha! Who just called that? Who!" He smirked watching the exchange in the talk show.

"W-well that's not the reason why I like her y-you know!" He scowled angrily into the phone and the America waved his hands in surrender as if the other could see him.

"Ah I get it Mattie. There's more to her then meets the eye…tell me who's the lucky lady?" He took a huge gulp of his cola and dug his hand into the bag of potato chips.

Here's the part Canada had been dreading. He wasn't sure how his brother was going to react to the news that he was going to attempt, key word attempt, a relationship with a nation that wished to be a part of NATO. Although America was optimistic he was still a tad paranoid about these things. What if he thought Ukraine was using this connection with him to get secrets. _'Great now I'm starting to sound like him.' _He groaned and decided to bite the bullet.

"…It's Ukraine." He had said it all too quickly and he hoped that his brother had heard because he wasn't ready to say it again.

While waiting for his brother to answer America had heard his door bell rang. He frowned, brows furrowed, wondering who would visit him un-announced like this. He leapt to his feet and peaked out his window to find non other then Russia. He practically growled as he leapt away from the window.

"…Al? D-did you hear me?" America swore inwardly having missed the name of Canada's mystery babe. He had to see what the bastard wanted, and he wasn't ready for another battle royale in his house. _'Damn I just got this rug cleaned.' _He thought glumly to himself as he patted his pockets down for his lucky dual pistols.

"Al?" Now the voice was anxious and just a tad annoyed. Canada never really did like being ignored.

"Uh wow Canada that's some catch you got there!" He winced as the bell was rung a couple more times in succession. Russia was by no means pleased with being kept waiting.

Canada blinked at the phone. Had his brother just said he was okay with his relationship? "Wait…so you don't have a problem with it?" He heard America swear under his breath and what sounded like him tripping over his coffee table. "Al?"

"Son of a- yeah of course I'm fine with it Mattie! You got yourself a winner there! Don't do anything I wouldn't." He froze as he heard a deafening crack and chant from his front door. "I-It was great talking with you Mattie! I would love to catch more but there's someone at the door!"

He didn't even let his brother finish as he disconnected the call and cocked his guns angrily. "It's fucking go time you commie bastard."

APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH

Canada blinked as he heard the dial tone sound on the phone. He didn't know whether to feel relieved or extremely annoyed at the phone call. He decided relieved was better as he put the phone down and went off. They had to report to the summit meeting soon and he didn't want to be late. Especially on a day like this.

APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH

America leaned against his living room wall, ears straining for any sound at all. His eyes narrowed at the shift click of the polished boots on hardwood flooring.

"It's very rude not to answer your door when you have guests America!" teased the accented mockingly sing song voice as America instinctively clung closer to the wall.

He had been foolish enough not to have checked if the other had any weapons. Even though he had the advantage, in his own home, he wasn't taking any chances. He wasn't about to go to the summit meeting with any bruises inflicted on him by the bastard. He held his breath as he awaited a good idea, any idea to penetrate his thoughts.

"…..boo."

The soft whisper in America's ear made him jump away from the wall and point the gun at a smiling Russia. The larger nation held his hands up in a surrendering gesture as he chuckled at the other's reaction.

"My my America. Is this how you treat all your guests? I would have thought England's manners would rub off on you." He smile became more dangerous as the American's finger moved toward the trigger.

"Well most guests don't break the front door of their hosts…then again I could be wrong…maybe you guys handle yourselves differently in that backwater country of yours." America smirked as the smile on Russia's face twitched.

Russia lowered his arms and gave him a hurt expression. "America, such hurtful words, and all I really wanted to do was inform you about the union of our siblings." He crossed his arms behind his back, turning back toward the wall and looked mournfully to the ground.

America's eyes flashed and he blinked in confusion, lowering his fire arm slightly peering at the other in confusion. "What are you talking about? Our siblings?" Damn now he was actual curious and was less inclined to blow the bastards head off.

Russia's cracked a smile unbeknownst to America but his tone was the same.

'_Right where I want you capitalist pig.'_

He turned to the American his smile disappearing and a look of innocent curiosity took its place. "You mean you didn't know that my sister Ukraine and Canada were becoming more then just comrades?" The look America was giving him screamed that he didn't but he still didn't trust him.

"U-Ukraine?...and Mattie? In a relationship?" America paused for a moment his eyes wide and mouth agape.

But then America did something that Russia did not expect, he burst out laughing.

America clutched his side as his ringing laughter filled the room and caused his neighbor's dog to bark in annoyance at being woken from its afternoon nap. The Russian, caught off guard, stood staring at the American as if he had grown a third arm. He opened his mouth, closed it and his brow furrowed and a frown adorned his face.

"Y-you don't believe me do you?" His shock turned to annoyance as the American blatantly pointed at him and continued laughing. This was certainly new to the Russian who had never been laughed at before. He would rather have the younger nation quake in fear rather than laugh in his face. He opened his mouth to utter a word but was cut off when the American continued laughing. Russia was literally reduced to a pouting child being made fun off something as irrational as monsters underneath the bed.

He glared darkly at the American and had subconsciously clenched his hands so tightly, he was sure he had left nail marks in the leather.

America would have enjoyed the effect it was having on his old rival had he not been gasping for air. He watched as Russia straightened himself out and smiled sweetly at him until he couldn't laugh anymore. The American fanned himself with his hand and took deep breathes of air into his lungs, bent over, his arm leaning on his knee.

"Are you quite finished America?" America didn't miss the words dripping with acid as he wiped a tear from his eye and nodded.

"Da, or whatever the hell you say. Damn I didn't think you had a sense of humor. You always seemed like you kept that pipe you always have with you up your ass." He smirked as the others hand's visibly twitched at the mention of his beloved pipe.

"I don't see what's so funny about this situation little one. If this union becomes more…you and I would surely become, related." He spoke coolly but could barely manage to let the last bit exit his lips.

"Oh no no no no Russia. Y-You're not going to push this crap are you? Mattie would never do something like that! It like…goes against the brother code!" America shot back wondering if there really was a brother code.

Russia merely chuckled as the other refused to admit he was in denial. "You think I'm joking? Well, comrade you're in for a rude awakening. You're brother has broken your silly code and is after my precious sister." He hadn't meant to reveal how much he cared for Ukraine but he was truly worried for her safety. The younger nation didn't seem to give a damn about the situation and it ceased being cute.

The America smile turned into a glare as he stared at the older nation. "Okay, I really don't have time for this kind of crap. I have a speech to get ready for today's summit and I don't have time to play your stupid mind games." He scoffed and turned away from the picking up the chips and soda bottle he had spilled in his haste. In all honesty he just wished the other would go away, and after five minutes of the commie staring at him expectantly he lost his patience.

"Look, I don't have time okay? Why would Mattie go with the enemy anyway? Your sisters nice and everything but Mattie class enough not to go out with NATO candidates. Plus I'm sure he's not into that type of woman." Mattie had said he had a big-breasted female but Mattie seemed the type to get a girl that would probably have him on a leash or something.

'_I swear sometimes the kid's such a masochist.'_

He knew bringing up NATO was a low blow but he was seriously done dealing with the others antics.

Russia growled angrily as he watched the other fling those words around as if they were nothing. He had known about Ukraine's interest in NATO and it had hurt him very much. But he had decided that letting his sister go was probably one of the better decisions he's made. They hadn't been terribly close as of late and he didn't want to strain their relationship further. But he had a sneaky suspicion that the American was insulting his dear sister, and she was by no means inferior to that invisible speck of a country that he called a brother.

As America looked up in confusion at the noise emitted from the larger nation, he shortened the distance between them. Russia grabbed him by his shirt and practically lifted him off the floor bringing him eye level.

"Don't you dare insult my sister you arrogant pig." His violet eyes narrowed and pinned the other with a look that could kill. The America stared up in shock then anger as he kicked at his shins.

"What the fuck? I didn't say a damn thing about your sister. Let me go. You have no right barging in here, breaking crap and accusing my brother and I of doing things we never did" He spat back and jerked a couple of times in an attempt to get free but was stuck fast.

The Russian merely cocked his head to the side smiling that ever so dangerous smile.

"You're denser than I ever thought possible and I thought that was impossible. I guess I'll just have to show you da? After all seeing is believing." He adjusted his grip on America and moved his hands to grip America's upper arm. He pulled his other arm painfully behind the blond and guided him toward the front door that was hanging by one of its hinges.

The American gaped as he was practically dragged down his own front steps and toward the street.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Let me go you bastard." America tugged but couldn't get free from the others grasp. _'Where the heck is my super strength when I need it._' America thought angrily as try as he might, could not escape the others grasp.

The Russian merely smiled as he continued dragging him onto the side walk and past the mail man he had so lovingly stuck inside the mail box. America gaped as he spotted his mail man, who was hanging from a light post, wearing his mailbox which encased his whole head.

He sputtered and Russia merely giggled looking to admire his handy work.

"W-what did you do to Paul!" Russia let the other escape his grasp as he stared up at the unconscious mailman. He looked between the two as if trying to process what he was seeing.

"Ah, I didn't like how he was looking at me when I first walked to your house. He was staring and I found it quite rude da? Apparently your mail carriers are as rude as you are America." He stroked his scarf lovingly as the America attempt hopping a couple times to get the man free from the light post. Failing in his endeavor the American walked up to the Russian and glowered angrily.

"Paul was my friend you ass! And who wouldn't stare at you? You're freaking huge!" The American threw up his hand in exasperation. Russia pursed his lips and wondered if he should take the statement as a compliment or an insult.

"I hope you mean the landmass is big America. If you're at all insulting my appearance, I would advise you to look in the mirror before-"

"Bring him down, now." The American pointed at the ground to emphasize his point. Russia giggled at the others request and shook his head smiling sweetly.

"I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do little one." And before America could interrupt further he grabbed America and hoisted him on the shoulder and proceeded down the street.

"Enough of your playing America. We're going to be late for the meeting."

America growled and struggled in the others grasp. "Put me down asshole, you walking there isn't going to get us there any faster!" He wanted desperately to elbow the other in the head but what his boss would do to him wasn't worth that small satisfaction.

Russia pondered the thought for a moment and let the younger nation slid off his shoulders and on his back on the ground. America groaned rubbing the back of his head and glared up at the taller nation.

Russia giggled, "You did say to put you down comrade. Aren't you happy I finally listened to you?" He continued to smile as the American glared darkly as he dusted himself off.

"I didn't say drop me on my ass y-" He cut himself off before sighing in exasperation.

The Russian took a moment to glance at his watch, a frown adorning his face.

"It would seem that we're already late for the meeting….you had an idea of how we would make it da?" He rocked on his heels and stared at the other in question.

America clamped his mouth shut and nodded stiffly motioning for the other to follow back into the house. "Yeah I have an idea. Just keep your hands to yourself."

Russia chuckled as he followed the other. "But of course dear America. Just so long as you behave yourself."

He ignored the fierce glare thrown over America's shoulder.

"Tch, Ass."

APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH

Canada glanced nervously from his seat in the summit. He was worried and it didn't help that America hadn't shown up. It made him feel even worse when it was confirmed that Russia was missing as well.

"What could those two possibly getting themselves into this time." The blond muttered to himself, not liking the images that came to mind. He nearly jumped when a hand was placed softly on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder into the worried eyes of Ukraine.

"Matthew? Is there something wrong?" She took a seat beside him keeping her hand on his shoulder.

Canada smiled and places his hand on hers. "No, I'm just nervous that's all…that and I wonder where my brother is." He glanced once more around the room.

"I told him about our relationship and he seemed pretty cool about it. I just wonder why he's late. Isn't he the one who needs to open this meeting?"

Ukraine nodded with the same uncertainty on her face. "I-I haven't told Vanya about it yet…and well I don't know how he'll take it…I'm sure if your brother can accept it…then so can my Ivan." She smiled as Canada squeezed her hand softly and stood up pulling her along with him.

Ukraine blinked in confusion as Canada motioned toward the front of the room.

"Now that we'll have their attention…how about we voice our relationship to the world." He had never felt so sure about something like this in all his life. Ukraine's eyes widened and slowly a shy smile grew.

"I would like that very much my Matthew."

APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH

After several failed attempts to hail a cab, all of which were afraid of Russia, and America refusing to let Russia in his car, they had finally made it via bus. The American had to shout apologies over his shoulder toward the bus he had basically carjacked.

"As awesome as that freaking was. I'm so going to get in trouble for that….did you see how I ran that stop sign?" He question skidding down the hall toward the meeting.

"Da, and you almost hit that old woman because of your stupidity. You should have let me drive." The Russian shot a mocking smile at the American as they continued their race to the room.

America managed a wheezy laugh and shook his head nearly dislodging Texas from his nose.

"And let you nearly drive us off a bridge again? Forget it bub."

The Russian didn't bother to deny the comment. It had been worth it hearing all the American's in the car screaming and a couple even fainted. With this thought in mind he chuckled as he opened the door and the American pushed past him and into the room.

He couldn't have smiled wider as he heard the American shout in surprise. America gasped as if he had no air in his lungs and finally made a break for the center of the room.

"Nooooo" He wailed as he ran.

"You see America it is just as I said it w-!"

He turned to find that the younger nation, was not staring at the couple standing in the front of the room, but at the empty box of donuts in the center of the table.

He blinked as the American turned to him eyes tearing up and threw the box at his face. All the while the Russian was too in shock to do anything.

"A-Ameri-"

"Is this some kind of sick joke! I knew you were stalling me! You knew that there would be no donuts left!" He sniffed as he retrieved the box from the ground cradling it in his arms.

"This is the worst meeting ever!" He groaned mournfully while the Russian looked close to strangling him.

All the other nations stared in shocked amazement at the two. Canada was the first to speak.

"Al. Glad you made it." Canada smiled as his brother's blue eyes focused on him. Canada held onto Ukraine as he faced the group with all the confidence in the world.

"I have an announcement to make to all of you. It pertains to the relationship between Canada and the Ukraine." Both him and Ukraine exchanged excited smiles.

America's eyes widened as he tried to process what was happening before him. He had never seen his brother look so sure of himself and so confident. In fact the northern country practically glowed, and America could barely speak.

"M-mattie?" He managed to whisper before the world came crashing down around him.

"I will join my brother in promoting the Ukraine's admittance in NATO. And...announcing to the world…" Canada turned to Ukraine who cheeks were rosy and eyes bright with tears.

"….That I love you Katya." He pulled her close and kissed her softly on the lips. Ukraine gasped in surprise but soon everything around them disappeared and they deepened the kiss.

The room was then filled with cat call's and whistles and some nations just gaped at the surprise couple.

America stood as if in a daze as he saw the two nations kiss. There were too many emotions and thoughts running through his system to react properly. He did the only thing he could do in that situation.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" America fell to his knees and threw his arms into the air in agony as all attention was turned back to him.

Everyone now turned their attention to the America who was currently sobbing into his hands. No one really knew what to say and the outburst was enough to startle Ukraine and Canada, who stared at the American concerned.

Spain laughed happily clapping his hands. "Ah ha! See England! I told you America didn't forget all of his Spanish! I'm so proud!" As Spain cooed happily England gritted his teeth angrily and France chuckled and exchanged smiles with Prussia.

Ramano growled and smacked the Spaniard upside the head. "Stop causing trouble idiot!"

APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH

_Ah ha! It's finally finished and I'm so sorry for taking so long. The whole Dragon Ball Z thing was a dream my friend had, an epic on I might add. Since this is my only story at the moment I'll update faster I promise! :3 sorry if I failed with the NATO thingy. All I know is that America's the only country really banking on the Ukraine joining but I can be wrong. So correct me if I am and if you have any advise feel free to lay it on meh! X3_

_Reviews are love! And if you don't want to end up like Paul the mail man I suggest you do._


	3. Operation 'Break up' is ago

Arg back and better than ever I guess besides the fact that I'm freaking starving! DX Well that's what I get for not eating breakfast or lunch. Yup I'm that dedicated peoples. Thanks for all the reviews! Thanks also to those who I can't message(you know who you are). I always enjoy receiving criticism because it helps me get better and makes you less likely to gouge your eyes out! And without further adeu!

Italics are flash backs dreams and the like, tell me if I put something wrong in a different language sometimes I have only google as my aid, and hope you like it! ^ ^

APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH

England glared down at the nation being attacked and sat back in his seat with a huff.

"Let the git remember your language Spain. He will just butcher it like he did mine!" With that England turned back to his tea and tried his best not to act bothered by the Spaniard.

Most of the nations were torn between watching the world's only super power blubbering on the floor or the usual battle between Antonio and Romano.

"Ah, _pero mi pequeno tomate! Te amo mucho_!"

The Spaniard pouted at the Italian as he was assaulted. His response didn't do much to help his case as Southern Italy's face flushed and he full out tackled Spain.

"Tomato bastard! I told you not to call me that!"

Prussia snorted laughing at his friend distress. "Antonio, I fucking swear you never learn."

Southern Italy's twin brother whined and pulled on Germany's arm.

"Doitsu do something! Nii-chan's in trouble!"

Germany had actually hoped he wouldn't have to lift a finger because he wasn't hosting the summit. He gave an agitated sigh glancing over at America who still hadn't moved from his spot. He didn't understand why Italy saw Southern Italy as the in trouble. In all honesty it looked like it was the other way around. Seeing as no one else was going to do anything he grabbed Southern Italy, and dragged him off Spain by his collar.

"Alright, that's enough get back in your seat Southern Italy!" The Italian swore and kicked lashing out at the German as he was pulled away.

He snarled as he turned his attention to Germany, "Potato bastard let me go!"

"Ve Romano it's not nice to call Doitsu that!" Italy scolded his brother not noticing the blush it brought to Germany's face.

"Why are you siding with him for? I'm your brother!" Southern Italy glared at his brother while still attempting to get away from the larger nation.

Spain was helped to his feet by the two other members of the Bad touch trio, blood dripping from his nose. He grinned and pinched in an attempt to stop its bleeding. The ex-nation shook his head as France handed him a tissue.

"Honestly, you don't learn do you Antonio?" Prussia didn't expect Spain to understand his awesome logic.

The Spaniard's gaze fell on the flushed Italian once more and he chuckled watching him attack Germany.

"Always so feisty _mi amor_!"

Southern Italy's gaze fell on Spain once more and when it did the Spaniard winked back. Romano flushed and swore a string of curse words as he tried to escape his captor to attack him.

"I'm not your fucking lover!" He snarled

"Now Ramano, who said anything about you or Spain being lovers?" You added that yourself did you not?" France smirked as Southern Italy's face darkened and Germany sent a fierce glare in his direction. He merely shrugged it off and continued smiling at Spain, his blue eyes meeting dazzling emerald.

"Now I don't remember you mentioning it at all now did you Spain?"

"_Es la verdad_ Ramano! Only you voiced such a delightful idea." Spain turned his smile from France to the Italian once more.

As Southern Italy struggled anew the German desperately just wanted to let him go to attack the others but he had to bring order to the meeting. And he was going to do just that even if it killed him.

APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH

And it was through this ruckus that the American remained in his own little world. He stared in disbelief at the ground trying to come to terms with what he had just seen and heard. He had seen all the proof he needed to believe the Russian's claims, but he just couldn't believe it. Was this some kind of sick joke? Was he going to wake up in a cold sweat and be comforted by Tony's world famous, well almost world famous, waffles?

He blinked and shook his head sadly.

'_No it can't be a dream…Paul is never in any of my dreams.'_

With this thought in mind, he decided he needed to take action. His brother was about to make the biggest mistake in his life, and he wasn't about to let that happen. America immediately rose from his spot and weaved his way around the nations toward the confused couple.

APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH

Russia had been in a similar state of shock. Having had a card board box thrown at his face, the corner nearly catching his eye, wasn't something he experienced every day. Being accused of yet another plot, well the last part was no surprise. But overall he decided that he didn't really know sure how to feel about the situation.

'_I may keep the supposed donut plot in mind for later though.' _

His lips turned upward a bit, it was a small smile but a smile none the less. A couple of nations took it as a bad sign and scrambled away from him. The sudden movement caused him to come back to the real world.

He blinked and watched as Germany single handedly forced each nation back in their seats. The American in question was still on his knees staring blankly at his hands. He would have considered the distressed look on his face to be a victory had the situation be different. However, he wasn't too happy about the union of their siblings either and he was hoping that maybe the American would have an idea to stop it.

'_But as usual it looks like he'd rather jeopardize my mission even though he wants the same thing I do.'_

He smiled as Germany took one look at him and changed course instead to scold Greece for falling asleep on top of the table. Catching a flash of yellow in the corner of his eye he turned to find America had gotten to his feet and was storming over to Canada and Ukraine.

His anger flared and his eyes narrowed. America had already embarrassed him, and he was not going to ruin what he had been working so hard for. He finally moved from his spot using his long legs to his advantage and followed the teen.

APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH

As the Russian pursued, he unknowingly bowled over Latvia who then managed to spill his hot coffee on the still sleeping Greece. The Greek awoke with a jolt, turned and punched Turkey in the jaw.

Swearing Turkey held his throbbing jaw. "What th- what the hell was that for! Latvia was the one who spilled the damn coffee!"

He pointed at the small nation who seemed to be having a mental breakdown of his own. Greece glanced at the shaking boy and stared blankly back at Turkey.

"So?" He replied with a yawn and stared with no particular interest at the fuming male.

"So! I didn't fucking do anything." He glared though you couldn't really tell because of the mask.

Greece continued to stare as he stifled another yawn and absently rubbed one of his eyes. "Well…you exist…so I guess that's reason enough." And without saying another word to the bewildered Turk, lay his head on the table and fell fast asleep.

"W-what oh you're going to get it you swine!" He growled and raised his fist but was restrained by Sweden, who just happened to be nearby, before he could assault the Greek.

APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH

During this time America wasn't too far from his brother. The pair had been standing at the front of the room, clasping each other's hands. Neither knew what to do once several outbursts resulted in complete chaos. Canada turned and actually locked eyes with the American.

'_Bingo.' _America thought to himself as he continued to approach the front.

He ignored the fact that Germany was yelling at him to get back into his seat. He would probably pay for it later but he didn't give a damn. He smiled to himself as he got his brother's attention and held up a hand waving at him.

"Hey Matt-," Was all he could state before a large gloved hand gripped his shoulder with punishing strength.

He turned, blue eyes wide, and looked over his shoulder and his suspicions were confirmed. He frowned and tried to speak once more but was denied the chance to finish.

"H-hey wha-" The words died on his lips as he was yanked toward the door.

Russia smiled pleasantly waving of the German and then everyone else.

"I don't think comrade America is in the right state of mind. He missed breakfast today and you all know how he gets when that happens." He chuckled as murmur of consent to that statement went through the room.

"Wait a minute I'm just fine!" America shook off the others grip and attempted to make his way back to his brother.

Russia grabbed his shoulders and pushed the stammering American in front of him through the doorway.

"And since I'm the apparent cause of this calamity, I will quickly aid America in finding sufficient sustenance." The Russian managed to throw back over his shoulder, making sure to block America from the others. This wasn't very hard to do considering how board his shoulders were, but the American was fighting to get back into the room. He was trying his best not to make it look like he was attempting to kidnap the teenage nation, but America wasn't being very convincing. Currently he had taken to clinging to the door frame for dear life.

"Suste-what now? Stop speaking commie you bastard!" Growled the American as he dug his heals into the hard wood flooring.

A throat was cleared behind the Russian and he turned to find England starring from his seat. His arms crossed and eyebrows raised, England was one of the few nations that had the tenacity to question Russia's motives.

"What do you think you are doing? We are in the middle of a meeting. And I'm sure the glutton can hold off!" England got to his feet and was walking around the table toward the pair.

This was answered by America's usual, "I'm not fat!"

'_Now now, I can't have England interfering and bailing out his precious ex-charge again.'_

Russia smiled cruelly at that thought. Russia and England had never really seen eye to eye. This was especially true when it came to the young nation in front of him. Russia turned; lifting his boot clad foot and promptly kicked the other in the ass causing him to face plant on the hard floor.

"Ow for the love of fucking apple pie and freedom!" America rose holding his nose and threw a dirty glare over his shoulder.

The Russian tsked and smiled down mockingly.

"Really America you're so clumsy! And do watch you're language. We're at a meeting." Turning on his heal, he waved back to the other nations who stared at him in shock.

"Do not wait up for us! We'll be back just as soon as we've finished our little chat." The Russian really hadn't meant to add the last part in, because he knew that it would only cause the other nations to worry. But he gained some satisfaction as Germany ushered the angry Englishman back to his seat. He gave the pair in the front a pleasant smile and shut the door before turning back to the American who was still nursing his bloodied nose.

"Now, America what was it you were exactly going to say to our siblings?" He stated making his way over to where the American sat. His smile turned sinister, finally letting all the displeasing feelings reach the surface.

"I believe an explanation is in order, da?"

APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH

With one of the most creepy ass smiles Canada had ever seen in his life, Russia had exited the room with his twin brother. He felt torn, he wanted to run and save his brother from the certain pain that he was going to be in, but he was even more concerned about hitting his twin up for answers. More than anything he wanted to hear what America had to say, and why Russia had been so eager to drag him out of the room.

'_Why had he responded in such a way to the news? It had been nothing new…'_

He frowned and made to follow his brother but Ukraine had not relinquished her hold on his hand. He turned confused as she intertwined their fingers and shook her head softly.

"Matthew, if there is something they must discuss…I think its better we let them take it all in. They may just need some time to get used to the news."

Ukraine bit her lip wondering if it was the right thing to say. She knew how close Canada was to his brother but from the looks of it things weren't going so well.

The Canadian's eyebrows furrowed and he finally sighed, his thumb rubbing the other's hand absently. In a sense the platinum blond beauty was right. His brother wasn't one to just admit something was wrong. Though he was out going, it only pertained to when went against his sense of justice.

'_He didn't say anything against it…I swear he didn't…maybe I didn't hear him right…He did hang up rather quickly.'_

"Come to think of it…I still have to ask him about that." After thinking a while he said the last part to himself, his voice barely a whisper.

"What was that Matthew?" The soft voice broke him out of reprieve and he squeezed Ukraine's hand encouragingly. He turned and smiled softly gazing into her soft blue hues.

"It's nothing Katya…I'm just worried about my bone head brother is all." A smile returned to her face as she laughed airily, wrapping his arm in an embrace.

"Perhaps you can talk to him later about it? I was planning on doing the same, and maybe improving relations with my dear Ivan." She beamed up at him as he nodded in response.

"Yeah you're right. It's around the time we go and play a game of catch together…so maybe I can mention it then." He winced at the memory of past games with his over the top brother, but pushed them aside as Ukraine pecked him on the cheek.

"Yes, and it's about time we start talking because everyone is staring." She couldn't help but giggle as a light blush dusted his face as he observed the eyes of almost every nation in the world on them.

'_He's just too cute sometimes.'_

She hadn't noticed the group until he had his little moment of silence. Normally she would have been stammering and blushing at the attention, but not when she was around her Matthew. He was strong but in a different way than America's strength. Matthew's was a silent, dormant strength but she could feel it emitting from his body. Standing so close, she wondered if he could hear her heart through her large breasts.

'_I'm calm but my heart is racing. Never in my life has anyone made me feel this way.'_ Finally relinquishing her hold on the other, she turned and smiled pleasantly at the others.

Clearing his throat awkwardly Canada reached down for the button on the projector to begin their presentation.

"Right well without further adieu, we'll explain some of the aspects of this union of ours." Canada managed to say, voice soft but growing stronger as he went on.

Ukraine began next, her voice soft and kind as she gestured to the projection. Canada couldn't help but silently thank the big guy upstairs for giving him such an amazing woman. He had to quell the urge to kiss the other in the middle of her speech.

His heart fluttered as she sent him a dazzlingly sweet smile briefly and continued on with her speech.

'_I never knew it would feel this way…but it's amazing, just standing next to you.' _

"Do you have anything to add Matthew?" He struggled to keep himself from stuttering as he jumped into the presentation, trying to figure out where she had left off. She laid a hand softly on his shoulder and the tenseness left and he was able to continue.

Not too far away France smiled to himself, hiding it behind a well placed hand as he shifted and crossed his legs at the ankles. To see his former charge act in such a manner was surprising and even more pleasing. He wished them all the luck in the world and maybe that some of that luck to rub off on him. With this thought in mind he shifted his gaze to a certain sandy haired, green eyed nation.

'_Yes, I would like some of that luck for myself…Lord knows I need it.'_

APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH

There was one thing that America didn't like and that was being pushed around like some rag doll. He had been getting that a lot today from Russia and he was pretty pissed about it. His ass fucking hurt now and if his nose was broken someone was going to die.

'_And that someone is Russia.'_

He scrambled to his feet, whipping what blood was left from his face with the back of his hand. He didn't like how the other was smiling at him, heck he never liked it but it was worse now. It was very reminiscent of the smile he received before Russia's pole became familiar with his face. He glared harshly at the other, his blue eyes flashing behind the frames of his beloved Texas. He wasn't about to let the other get the better of him or push him around anymore.

"Where the fuck do you get off interrupting me when I'm trying to confront my brother?"

Russia's violet eyes seem to darken as he continued approaching the American. America scowled and unknowingly backed up into the wall.

His hands clasped behind his back, the Russian peered at the shorter nation. "Why, might I ask was it necessary to throw things? You saw it for yourself and you must know by now that my suspicions were correct. I don't see the need for such hostility's _Amerika_."

'_Oh boy he said my name weird again…not good.' _

It wasn't like he was afraid of Russia or anything. He just knew when he was being pushed toward the edge. He gulped despite himself, not liking the close proximity of the other.

"Are you serious? You're still mad about a little bit of cardboard?" The intensity of the other's gaze and the small swollen area on the corner of the other's eye told him he still was.

Okay maybe the bastard didn't deserve being assaulted by an empty donut box, but he didn't have to make such a big deal out of it. He snorted and rolled his eyes at the other.

"Geez Russia I would apologize but the pain in my nose and ass tell me otherwise." He wiped at his nose checking once more to see if there was any more blood.

Russia chuckled, "You started it comrade, remember that." Seeing America fall flat on his face had been enough payment he supposed. After all he had gotten what America would call 'a two for the price of one deal'.

"Yeah yeah laugh all you want jack ass. You still haven't told me why you pulled me away when I was trying to speak with my brother. Here in the good old US of A, freedom of speech can be exercised when ever. So I can say what I please."

Russia's expression darkened slightly as he continued to pace around the America. He gazed at him with an almost predatory gaze.

He finally spoke, stopping by a window to watch various pedestrians walk by. "Why, pray tell were you going to confront you're brother about the situation at hand…in front of the whole world?" He stated almost absently as he lazily watched them.

"Why? Because he's making the biggest mistake of his life! I'm his brother I'm supposed to be preventing him from doing things like this!" The American gave him an incredulous look.

The taller nation could not believe the American's tactlessness. Didn't he see that even if he had confronted his brother about it wasn't going to help. He had seen the kiss and had known from his dear sister's voice, that they were in love.

"Did you not think for one second that he wouldn't have listened to you? That maybe he would have resented that you were embarrassing him in front of the world. It would make you more like you're ever loving elder brother England would it not?

America's hands clenched into fists, the leather of his gloves squeaking. "Don't you ever compare me to England when it comes to meddling into others affairs!" He couldn't believe the bastard was bringing up those memories that lay locked away in his storage shed. The Russian had gone too far.

He threw a punch at the bulky nation which was easily caught. Growling in frustration he whipped his hand free from the other's grasp and instead scowled at him.

"Why the hell do you not want me to talk to my own freaking brother! You didn't seem happy this morning yet you're preventing me from doing something we both wan-"

His eyes widened suddenly as a thought came to him. What if Russia had brought the other's together all along. That would explain why he had delayed his arrival to the meeting and why he had stopped him from confronting his brother. He was going to talk to his brother, even if it meant getting scolded for interrupting the summit.

"I'm going to talk to Mattie and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it Russki." He spat out the words and looked like he was close to storming the room. What he didn't expect was to be pinned to the wall by a six foot, fat-ass Russian. He fought against the gloved hands that gripped his already wrinkled collar.

He struggled to get the next words out. The Russia was pushing against his windpipe and it was getting harder to breathe. "Dammit Russia you aren't-"

"You've already caused enough trouble today capitalist pig. I'm not letting you ruin my plan!"

That confirmed it for America. Russia really was using his sister to woo Canada. His twin was going to play right into the Russian's hands and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. Canada was the one person that America could confide in and if he gave all his secrets away…

'_She's going to play with Mattie's heart…and in the process hand my ass over to Russia!' _His eyes narrowed, adrenaline kicking in as he struggled with even more vigor.

"I knew it! I fucking knew it! You really did bring those two together! Your freaking sister is going to take advantage of Mattie! Get your fucking hands off me!"

It was Russia's turn to look shocked. Was the American honestly that dense? Granted it does sound like a stunt he would pull off. Using the heart of one person, while tearing a strong nation down would be his usual style. However, he would never take advantage of his sister in that fashion. No, he wouldn't hurt her that way.

He glowered, pulling the American away from the wall then slamming him hard against it. He wanted to smile as the other hissed in pain, cobalt eyes squeezing shut. He however kept the face that he showed only to those who displeased him the most. Only America had the pleasure of seeing this face.

"Why-" He slammed him once more as he struggled anew and consecutively after every other word. "-would I work with the one sibling who avoids me at all costs?" He continued to glare disdainfully at the nation who was writhing in pain before him.

By the time the statement was finished America was seeing stars. He blinked, slightly dazed and glasses hanging off his face. It took him a couple of moments to process what the other had said. And the thing that scared him the most was that it made sense. He had seen Ukraine run away from her brother's presence more than once, and he never once missed the hurt expression that crossed the Russian's face.

"Wait, why were you stopping me then?" The words flew out of his mouth faster than he could comprehend them.

Russia's eyes flashed with an unrecognizable emotion as observed the nation in his grasp. America wasn't sure which he should be more afraid of. The fact that the Russian was observing him again, or that he wasn't saying anything.

'_Hmm…well it seems I can forget the idea that he was the one who got them together…I guess he can be trusted for now.'_ Russia finally decided watching the look of guarded fear in the other's eyes.

He suddenly loosened his grip on the other's shirt, the American legs nearly buckled.

America gasped, taking in air and rubbed absently at his now bruised wind pipe. He barely caught the next words the other spoke.

"Because dear America, even if I disapprove of this union I have a different way of dealing it. The way you were going to do it was crude and destructive." He smiled at the glare the American managed to throw at him as he attempted to straighten his shirt.

"Alright tough guy what the hell do you suggest I do about it then?" He straightened and nearly jumped when he felt the same, heavy gloved hand on his shoulder.

"That America, is what we will discuss once this meeting is over." The Russian stated gently guiding the American toward the room.

Struggling against the others grasp, America gave him a confused look. "H-hey what do you mean afte-"

Russia pulled the other close, his lips nearly touching the shell of the Americans ear, "We'll discuss what to do about the situation. All you need to do is behave yourself and not address the problem again with either of them. And if you do this right I'll make it worth your while."

America couldn't suppress the shiver of the other's breathe blowing on such a sensitive part of his body and he quickly shot away from the others touch. He turned and was just about to retort but was silenced when Russia, already turned away, opened the door.

Deciding it wouldn't hurt to play along with the Russian's scheme, America entered the room smiling brightly. He wasn't surprised to find that Ukraine and Canada were still giving their presentation.

'_Mattie always did prepare well.' _He thought to himself, ignoring the sinking feeling in his gut as the pair paused and looked at the two with interest. Putting on his best Hollywood smile he waved as he made his way back to his seat.

"Ah sorry 'bout the wait you guy's, the Russki here couldn't find a decent donut shop if his life depended on it." He snickered as he was tossed a dark look by the Russian. Hey, who said he couldn't get the other back for all the crap he had pulled today?

England glared at his former charge but relief was evident in his voice. "About time you showed up. They were just about finished with their explanation."

America only grinned in his direction and brought his full attention to his brother and Ukraine. Canada took his brother's smile as enough to continue. Soon after it was America's turn to present and since he had managed to remember most his presentation, it went off without a hitch.

Russia, who's seat was more to the back of the room, observed the American's actions along with the two other nations in question. He was amazed at how well the younger nation could act as if there was nothing wrong in the world. He wondered how many times he had pretended to be alright throughout the years but really wasn't. The only thing giving him any indication that they had spoken earlier, was the fact that more than once he had glanced back at him. It was a movement that was so subtle only someone like Russia, who had been studying the American for weaknesses for years, would notice. And none too quickly, the meeting was adjourned and now the nations were free to do as they pleased.

Sheer will power had prevented the American from shooting out of his seat and fleeing the room. He did however; make sure to quickly pack his things. He knew his brother would ask about his sudden outburst, and he wanted to avoid him as much as possible. He wasn't sure he could hold his feelings in if he talked to his brother right away. As if reading his mind Russia appeared next to him in a matter of seconds. The usual smile gracing his face, the Russian held out his hand to the other.

"Ready comrade?"

America scowled, slapping away his hand, and made his way to the door. "Yeah yeah, let's get this over with. Some of us have stuff to do." He stuffed his hands in his pockets just in case the other tried something like that again.

Russia's expression didn't change but his pace did quicken when he noticed their siblings glance longingly in their direction. He wasn't surprised to see them surrounded by a sea of nations. He couldn't help but smile at such luck and pursued the American. America glanced behind him and noticed the same thing as the other had. Silently they walked side by side and they were well out of the building before the couple could catch up. The blue-eyed nation glanced at the other, eyebrows raised.

"Well? I played the game your way commie. What do I get for my efforts?" He jumped away from the Russian who had chuckled in response and pet his head lightly.

"Da, and for that I suppose you deserve something. We'll discuss an idea of mine at a place that you'd enjoy." Without even glancing back he made his way down the street. America couldn't do much else but follow the other. He had no idea what the other had in store for him, but he was ready for anything the other threw at him.

"H-hey bastard wait up!"

APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH

Canada had done his best to pack up as quickly as possible. But the stream of nations either congratulating him and Ukraine or making smart ass remarks was unbelievable. By the time they were left along, America and Russia were long gone. He sighed in frustration, nearly crumpling his folder in the process. Ukraine looked at him in concern as she gathered her things as well.

"Matthew? Are you okay?" She was worried about him, he probably wasn't used to dealing with things like this. The distant attitude of her brother was something she was used too. However, America and Canada were extremely close. In all honestly she wondered how she would approach her brother about the situation either.

'_He's taking it hard…I wonder if it's my fault.'_

Canada turned and spotted the Ukrainian with her thoughtful expression. Knowing full well that she was worrying about him, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She gasped in surprise as he kissed her neck firmly and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Are you okay Ukraine? I don't want you to worry…want to talk about it?" His muffled response came from his face being buried in her shoulder.

Placing her hands on his hands, which rested on her stomach, she smiled. "I don't mean to worry you love…but I'm concerned about how our brother's are acting." She felt him nod in response and he lifted his head to look at her.

"I'm worried about that too…but I guess we can try to talk to them about it….but they left so quickly. It's almost like…." Canada looked somewhat downcast as his voice dropped off.

Ukraine turned to face him but still remained in his grasp, "As I said before Matthew dear, they just need some time for it all to sink in. I'm going to think of a way to talk to Russia…and you should go visit your brother." She cupped his face and gave him one of her best smiles and the words seemed to lift her spirits as well.

Canada blinked in surprise and smiled, placing a hand on hers. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry…I guess it's just in my nature." He laughed good naturedly, running a hand absently through her hair. His eyes widened when a sudden thought came to him and he hugged her close.

"Actually, right after this I may just give him a call and set up the date sooner." He pulled away and pecked her on lips. The action brought a blush to both their faces and Canada wondered briefly how he had come to be so calm around the other. Was he over stepping boundaries? They had only just started showing affection to each other.

"I'm sorry I-I didn-" He didn't expect to get pulled back into a kiss and released. His eyes widened and he stared in wonder at the other.

"You didn't mean to stop so quickly yes?" Her eyes sparkled with mirth as he stared at her in awe. "You should go call your brother and I'll think of something for talking to Vanya. Once we both talk to our siblings we can meet and talk about what happened." She giggled as he nodded numbly back and grabbed her things, trotting over to the door.

"I wish you luck Matthew! And hopefully it will be on my side as well. Farewell dear!" She waved pleasantly and made her way back to her boss. She had many things to prepare and she wouldn't get any of it done being distracted by the other.

Canada stood frozen in place for a few more moments before fishing through his pocket for his cell. He had wanted to have lunch with the other but knew that they had to return home for important reasons. But that thought didn't stop him from wanting to chase the other down. He flushed bright red and inwardly cursed himself.

'_Dammit I'm acting like a hormonal teenager!'_

He jogged back to his boss so they could make the trek home, and decided to put his cell away. Maybe later on he would call his brother, but he sure as hell had no idea what he was going to say to him. He usually had no problem talking to his brother, and the fact that he felt this way now was even more disturbing.

APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH

America stared in awe at the burger, fries and coke in front of him. He just couldn't get through the fact that the Russian had actually thought to bring him here. He had expected the Russian to bring him to some café but he had actually brought him to McDonalds. He took a bite from the burger tentatively and all the while kept an eye on the Russian.

"So are you just gonna stare at me all day like a creeper or are you going to talk?" He scowled at the Russian who had been smiling at him for the last five minutes.

The Russian chuckled, folding his hands in front of him and tried his best to ignore the horrible smell of the greasy burger joint. He had enjoyed the look of shock and awe on America's face when had led him to his favorite place. He knew that getting on America's good side was the best way to get him to agree with his plan.

"I was under the impression that you would be too busy with that greasy mess you call food to listen to me." It earned him a fierce glare as the other sucked obnoxiously from the straw of his coke. The American slammed his coke down and threw the other a dirty look.

"Okay if you're going to act like a smart ass I'm just gonn-"

"No no that won't be necessary dear America. I'll get to my point."

The American went back to drinking his soda but didn't let up the glare. The Russian leaned in closer, as if he was sharing a secret, which caused America to jerk back.

"I propose we work together on this little dilemma of ours."

America put his drink down fully and blinked at the other in surprise. "Work together? You mean call a truce so that we can basically break our siblings up?" The other smiled brightly and nodded in response.

"Da, we both want the same thing after all. If we were not working together we would act on our own accord. And if it is done that way, we may end up ruining each other's efforts all together."

America seemed to contemplate what the other was saying as he opened his drink and fished out the ice. The Russian watched him in silence, hands folded under his chin.

America didn't like how he had to work with the other on such an important project. It was still true that they both hated the idea of being related in anyway shape or form to the other. Having even their siblings interacting was unbearable heck, even the thought of it was. But because of their bad history he still couldn't help asking.

"…How do I know you're not going to pull a fast one? I mean you are…you after all."

The Russian shrugged, "Unless you want us to become brother-in-laws America, I'm afraid you have no choice but to trust me."

And with that America knew that he had no other choice. Deciding that having a temporary truce was better than having to eat holiday dinners in the same house as the other, he smirked and held out his hand to the other. He would do this for Mattie, the greater good, and for his sanity.

"Alright commie I'll play nice, if it means not having to see you're ugly mug around the holidays."

Gripping America's in a grip that was tighter the necessary the other nodded, "I'm glad to hear it, and I hope to be free of you as well." He didn't really get what the holidays had anything to do with it but decided not to question the American.

America nodded in agreement and played with the ice in his nearly empty cup. "I think I may already have a couple of good ideas of how to deal with it." He smirked, thinking over all the great idea's streaming into his head.

"Really? Although I highly doubt they'll work, I'd like to hear them anyway comrade." Russia said absently playing with the edges of his scarf.

America shook his head while sucking on a piece of ice, "We can't, not until we come up with a kickass name for our mission." He grinned ignoring the sigh he heard from the other.

"A name? Honestly are you really that childish?" America waved the other off and ignored his comment.

"Nah it's cool 'cause I already have the perfect name for it!" He gave the other the thumbs up sign and began devouring his burger once more.

Russia mocked surprise to humor the other, and placed a hand over his heart. "Oh really? And what do you have in mind dear America?"

"Operation break up baby!" He beamed happily, proud of his cleverness. The Russian merely stared at him blankly.

"Operation break up?"

"Yeah didn't you hear me the first time? Anyway, now that we have a kick ass name we should like try to get as much information as possible." He slammed down his hand on the table drawing attention from several employees', who eyed them wearingly.

The Russian was surprised that the other's idea was actually a good one. They didn't know much about the other's union and by talking to them they could gain some valuable information. This information would be vital in planning how they would proceed.

"We could always spend some time with our siblings and try to extract information on their sudden union." Russia stated, watching the other devour his food.

"And just how are we going to do that? I mean we were acting pretty suspicious today? What makes you think they want to talk with us?" America stated glaring at the other as he clutched his uncovered drink in one hand.

And at that moment the American's cell phone rang.

APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH

Done! Finally OMFG that was much longer then I intended it to be and I'm really sorry about that. D8 Please tell me if there are any problems with spelling, grammar, language and the like. Reviews are love and I'd love you even more if you reviewed. w

_pero mi pequeno tomate! Te amo mucho: but my small tomato, I love you so much!_

_mi amor: my love_

_Es la verdad: it's the truth_


	4. Enter Bad Touch Trio

Oi! It's me and I'm just gonna get right to the story. Ugh I'll tell you one thing kiddies. College drains a person of their soul ;w; and I'm currently trying to get mine back. While I'm doing that you can read! Oh and to those who questioned why America allowed himself to be slapped around like a little bitch….

America: hey! I'm no bitch! DX

Majiggers: -completely ignores him- He actually cares what his boss thinks about beating up other nations. I feel like he's been given a lot of warning about impulsive actions. Russia on the other hand would probably not give a damn ^ ^

America: helloooooooo I'm right here you know! Hey listen to m-

Majiggers: and here we go!

Prussia sighed to himself as he walked down the deserted halls of where the world meeting had just taken place. He frowned down at a sheet of paper in his hand glumly, and crossed out a name with his red ball point pen. As he scanned the list of names, he realized that there really wasn't a lot of female nation ass to go around. And he was in desperate need of the female touch. He winced as he rubbed the bump that was starting to appear from his recent engagement with Hungary's frying pan.

"Why is it so hard for the awesome me to catch some tail around here?" he muttered to himself as he continued his aimless gait down the hall.

Glancing down at the paper he found only one name left and in truth he really didn't think it would come to this. He had the strongest urge to cross it out on the spot, but his ego certainly welcomed the challenge.

"Well…the bastard's sister is hot….creepy as fuck but hot…I'm sure the awesome me can get farther than that wimpy Lithuania." He scoffed and circled the name grinning.

"_HOLA AMIGO_!"

Prussia nearly jumped out of his skin and whipped around to see France and Spain beaming at him. Sure, they were his friends but he didn't feel like a little reunion of the bad touch trio right at this moment.

"Dammit Antonio, that was so not awesome! I swear we need to put a fucking bell on you or something." His ruby red eyes glared harshly at the Spaniard who simply laughed and draped an arm on the shoulders of the albino.

"Ah, _lo siento_ Gilbert. You were just mumbling to yourself so I thought you needed some company….what's with the paper?"

Prussia growled and jerked it out of the others reach.

"None of your business Spaniard, this paper is for my eyes on- HEY!"

He shouted as France snatched the paper from his hand and scanned the page grinning.

"Ah, it would seem our little Prussia is at his old tricks again. And his target is the lovely Belarus."

France chuckled winking before surrendering the paper to a red Prussia.

"Quiet! That was only meant for the eyes of yours true-"

"Belarus? Gilbert, are you crazy?" Spain shook his head and gave the man a pitying look.

"It would seem that hit to the head did more damage than we originally thought."

France stated shaking his head as he poked the visible bump on the others head.

Before Prussia could attack France, Spain chuckled and draped an arm on the albino's shoulder.

"Don't fret Prussia we'll help you amigo."

He winked at the Prussian but both were silenced by the Frenchman who gestured for them to be silent.

The three were silent as a stoic Belarus stalked past them, down the hall and out of the door. The three breathed a sigh of relief, and felt thankful she either hadn't heard their conversation or didn't care. Prussia detached himself and gave his friends a serious look.

"Alright…I guess you can tag along for now. Just try not to cramp my style."

The two merely exchanged a look and nodded I response.

"_Claro_!"

"_Oui_…and might I suggest we follow said female. You might have a chance to converse with her. Maybe even invite her too dinner. It is not often she's seen away from her brother."

France suggested a certain glint in his eye that the albino took no notice of. He flashed his usual grin and waved his friends over.

"Well what are we waiting for then? I have an ass to tap."

He started off after the female and the others shook their heads and followed. As Belarus made her way out into the streets of the city, they followed her as best they could through the twists and turns of the crowded sidewalks.

Prussia swore as he shoved his way through a group of particularly annoying tourists. His red eyes searched the swarms of people and he could barely make out the bobbing white bow atop her head.

"Damn it all where the hell is she going? I'll never get to talk to her at this rate!"

He growled as he was shoved to the side by an irritated business man.

"Why yo- come back here and face me like a fucking man!"

Prussia nearly leapt at the man but was yanked back by Spain who gestured toward Belarus. She had finally paused and had turned her attention to her left.

"See? She's stopped…I wonder what she's looking at though?" Spain stated pulling the two behind a newspaper stand.

The watched the female curiously as she stared intently at something in the window and her deadpan stare turned to one of anger. The three shuddered at the glare and shrank far behind the display.

"What could possibly be displeasing her so much?" France added fighting the urge to run in the opposite direction.

Prussia shrugged as a smirk crossed his face.

"Don't know but she looks kinda hot with that expression."

Spain and France gave the other male an incredulous look and opened their mouths to speak when a throat was cleared behind them. They all turned at once to a very irritated shop keeper.

"Yeah…so are you going to buy something or what?"

~~

The patriotic ring tone rang suddenly and America yelped in surprise his hand shot up spilling his entire drink on the Russian. Russia shouted at the sudden onslaught of cola and ice and shot up in his seat, his coat front completely soaked.

America blinked in surprise and finally pointed at the other laughing his ass off. The Russia merely glared in return as he used the thin napkins at the table to dab at his scarf.

"I'm glad you find soiling my fine clothing amusing."

America snorted and rolled his eyes fishing out his still ringing phone from his pocket.

"Oh suck it up commie, you pulled enough crap today you deserve it."

He thought briefly of his fallen comrade, the mailman, as he opened his phone and flashed a smile even though the other probably couldn't even see it.

"Yo! The US of A speaking, and how might I help you on this fine day?"

A snort was heard on the other end, and then a voice very much like his answered.

"Hey Al."

America's blood nearly ran cold as he heard the voice and quickly straightened in his seat.

"A-ah hey bro what's up?"

There was a pause and he was pretty sure his brother sounded just as unsure as he was when he finally did respond.

"Are you busy? I just wanted to ask you a question or two."

America turned away from Russia, who was watching the exchange curiously, and nodded.

"Yeah shoot! I'm never too busy to talk to you bro."

A breathe of relief, or something akin to it, was breathed and the others started talking.

"Well…I was going to ask what exactly happened at the meeting…even though you're…well you, I find it hard to believe you freaked out solely because there were no more donuts. I guess what I'm asking is…how do you really feel about Ukraine and I…I mean…"

Every pore in America's body wanted to scream that he wasn't alright with it, and that it was all a trick, but he bit his tongue. A strained smile crossed his features but his voice remained as bubbly and carefree as it usually did when he was pleased.

"What me, have a problem with my bro finding love? Course not, what gave you that idea you hockey nut"

On the other line the Canadian couldn't help but roll his eyes at the other's childishness, but frowned and leaned against the wall. He sounded alright with his union, but on the phone it was very difficult to see if Alfred was lying. Even though he was a very observant nation, his brother was just as talented in acting. He had to see his brother in person about this and talk with him face to face. Unfortunately, he knew of only one way to do it without looking totally suspicious and it wasn't a meeting for the faint hearted.

"Really? Well it's been a while since we've talked. And since we usually play catch every month why don't we just have a game tomorrow or something…the usual place?"

He asked hoping the other would take the bait. This would be the only way to tell if the other was telling the truth or not. He really didn't know why he was making such a fuss about the situation but he had a feeling the other was lying. More than anything he just wanted to know the truth.

America froze at the statement as he quickly evaluated the situation. Telling the other he was busy wouldn't be a total lie, after all he was busy planning the demise of his love life.

'_Hey now…we're helping his love life remember?'_

He reassured himself with that statement and banned any doubt from his mind. However, it would a prime opportunity to gather some information on how the whole relationship began and would give him hints to if Russia was even involved. His eyes shifted up to the Russian who was studying his closely, his violet eyes calculating.

"Al you still there?"

He was shaken out of his day dream by his brother's uncertain voice and he flashed a smile once more.

"Sorry Mattie, I was just admiring my big Mac. It's quite a sight to behold I must say."

He chuckled and flipped off the Russian, how had rolled his eyes at him, and added.

"Tomorrow sounds cool by me, I just find it odd that you're so eager for me to kick your ass."

He knew for a fact the other was rolling his eyes on the other line as he stated back.

"I just so happen to like my skull intact Alfred. So please try to ease up a bit eh? I don't throw it at your face even though I kinda want to see what you'd look like with a couple of missing teeth eh."

Canada added laughing himself at the image it spurred, and America snorted.

"Yeah, I'd look like just as bad as you do on a regular basis."

He grinned knowing full well that his twin was flipping him off. They really didn't even need to be in the same room to know what the other was doing. Sometimes he wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"You do know we're twins right?"

The Canadian added already knowing the others response and decided to beat him too it.

"And before you say anything, no there's no such a thing as dead sexy syndrome and how you've had it since birth and how I came out disfigured and lacking your splendor. We're identical and that being said, all of the previous comments would be considered counterintuitive."

America scoffed and pouted as if the other could see him.

"There is too a syndrome like that your just in denial of my greatness."

They both shared a laugh there before America ran a hand through his hair and smiled, and the Canadian stated.

"Alright I'll let you go eh. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Mattie."

With that, America disconnected shaking his head and slipping his phone back into his pocket. His eyes rose once more to those of the larger nation's, who sat fingers laced together as he studied him intently. He made a face and took a bite of his burger.

"Take a picture it will last longer."

Russia paused then finally gave a sigh as he unlaced his fingers and straightened his posture.

"Are you really alright with the union America? Or is it you have just completely forgotten the entire reason for us to be conversing in this sorry excuse for an eating establishment?"

America glared at the other and swallowed his food.

"Of course I haven't forgotten. Unlike you I was thinking ahead and actually planning on a way to find out more about the situation. You know…how they met and stuff like that."

He stated his pride a tad hurt that his arch nemesis would consider him a light weight. The Russian merely cocked an eyebrow and nodded in response.

"Alright…I guess that is a well thought of plan. I cannot say I am not completely blown away that you could be able to figure out something decent."

He smiled as he absently flicked one of the many crumpled napkins, used to clean his scarf, at the other who simply scowled at him. He had found the whole exchange between the two brothers adorable and he couldn't help but feel a tad jealous. If only he could have a similar relationship with his sister. In truth he wondered if he would even able to talk to the female. She had been avoiding him over the years and she was probably even more preoccupied than ever. He would have to think of a similar plan, and it would be a miracle if his sister agreed to meet him. He sighed inwardly.

'_That would be a miracle indeed.'_

"As if you could find anything bette- SWEET BABY JESUS! THE FUCK SHE DOING HERE!"

America nearly dropped his burger as he caught sight of Belarus who was currently glowering at him from outside the window. She pressed her face against the glass, her expression menacing as she stared the other two down.

Caught off guard by the sudden appearance of his younger sister, Russia squeaked and leapt out of the booth at an impressive speed. He went into panic mode wondering what exactly he should do now that he was in an enclosed place and at the mercy of his psychotic sister. By the looks of it, she was just about to dive through the window commando style. His eye lids fluttered and a cold dread filled his body when he realized that was exactly what she was going to do. His eyes shifted to the American who seemed to be having a conniption as he remained frozen in place his hands clutching the seat and table. By some blunder in his better judgment, the Russian grabbed hold of the other and yanked the other away from the window right when she flew through it, sending shards of glass flying everywhere. She landed on her feet and stared coldly down at the pair. He felt a tug on his arm and turned to find he still had a hold on the American's jacket which the American was trying to release.

"L-let me go dammit!"

Without a second thought the Russian dropped the other who fell on his ass with a shout. He didn't spare him another glance as his eyes returned fearfully toward his sister. He gulped as her eyes narrowed and he briefly wondered if there was still time to hide under the table and pretend he was invisible. He wasn't given this chance, as America got to his feet and laughed shakily.

"Ah b-belarus what brings you to McDonalds I didn't take you one for fast food joints."

He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed which quickly died when the other sent a glare that made any unsaid words die in his throat. She hopped off the table and brushed off her dress and walked to her brother. Russia in turn, backed up until his back met the edge of another booth which had been abandoned by its occupants. He panicked as she kept coming toward him and barely managed to squeak.

"A-ah Natalia, what brings you here little sister?"

He shuddered at the look of adoration that sparked in the others icy blue orbs as she stopped in front of him and clutched his arm. He stifled the cry of utter terror as she nuzzled said arm and looked up at the other, something akin to a pout on her face.

"Ni-san, why are you wasting time with the capitalist pig? You could be spending it with me deciding on decorations for our wedding?"

America scoffed but said nothing deciding he rather liked his limbs attached to his body. His eyes never left the knife that glittered under the artificial light, forever clenched in the others delicate hand. He went dead pale as the female shot a look of pure hatred toward him and wanted to cry tears of relief when she turned her attention to her brother.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter…sister wanted me to invite you over for dinner which she will prepare tomorrow."

Normally she wouldn't allow, yes even her sister, a second alone with her precious brother. But she was willing to aid her sister because it meant there was less competition for her future husband. And even though she didn't want to admit it, deep down in the very center of her soulless being, she cared for her elder sister.

Russia froze and blinked in surprise as Belarus went as far as to detach herself from his arm and take a step back. He was completely and utterly confused, but more than anything for once in his life he felt he was the luckiest nations alive. He would have leapt for joy had he been in a different situation. He knew he wasn't totally off the hook by the certain glint in the female's eyes and knew she wouldn't be leaving just yet. He swallowed his fear and tried his best to act unimpressed by the news.

"Ah, a dinner with elder sister Ukraine..that sounds lovely. I will surely attend sister, thank you for telling me."

He had apparently said something right because she smiled at him in her usual creepy fashion which faded into a look of pure determination.

"I will inform he-"

"No no, that will not be necessary I will call her- uh after all I have to ask what to bring. It would be quite rude for her to provide all the provisions for the meal by herself. Especially considering the situation she is in."

He quickly added the other part lest his sister get suspicious of him talking to his sister alone. She nodded and returned her knife to the black abyss under her dress and took a step forward causing the Russian to quake once more.

She would love to stay and be with her brother more but she had other things to attend to. Even though she would rather spend the day with her Ni-san, she had some duties to fulfill for her country and these couldn't be ignored. .

"You may kiss me now brother."

She pointed to her cheek innocently enough and stared at him dead pan.

Russia sighed knowing full well she wasn't going to leave until she got what she wanted. He leaned down hesitantly to peck her on the cheek only to be yanked down by his scarf into a full blown kiss. He pulled back immediately, completely taken by surprise and covered his mouth in shock.

"N-Natalia!"

She merely smiled slyly and traced her lips sensually.

"Did you enjoy that Ni-san? You'll receive much more when we're properly married. Until I see you again my love."

She turned on her heel and strolled out into the sunlight and promptly walked into traffic. America's eyes followed the female and he gaped in horror as she single handedly caused one of the largest multiple car accident he had ever seen in American history. He was finally joined by Russia who was still in complete shock over the kiss and he couldn't help but shudder. Sure Russia did have smoking hot sisters, but with a display like that he was happy to have England, France and Canada as his family.

'_Well…okay maybe not Francis…and even Iggy's a bit debatable…and Mattie does get a tad carried away with his hockey…'_

He shook his head deciding now wasn't the time for such thoughts. He turned back to the Russian finally noticing the stain he had caused to the scarf around his neck. He felt a twinge of guilt since the article seemed to be important to the other but snuffed it out. He wasn't about to the help the Russian with his laundry.

"Well…at least now you have a chance to talk to Ukraine."

"Da…I guess you're right."

It was then that both noticed how incredibly awkward the event they had just witnessed was. America coughed into his hand awkwardly and Russia looked like he had the sudden urge to vomit.

"…Sorry about your scarf there…I'm sure if you wash it now it won't stain too badly. Some hotels have those fancy detergent machines that dispense stuff to help you with that"

Russia blinked at the out of place comment and fingered his scarf absently.

"Da…unfortunately I hadn't planned on staying here for more than a day…and I've failed to book a hotel...and with all the nations in town I doubt there are any vacant."

America's somewhat apologetic looked turned into a scowl.

"Oh, I bet you want to bunk with me then. Huh you freeloading communist bastard."

He stated sarcastically as the other pet his scarf fondly his usual creepy smile on his face.

"Why America I would not expect anything less from the one who did so rudely throw your disgusting beverage on my beloved hand knit scarf. And to imply I would share a bed with you is extremely forward and perverse little one. Merely a place to spend the night is all I really need. I have no need to accompany your lonely bed."

America blanched and flushed at the statement slapping the other hard on the shoulder.

"Fuck no, I meant staying in the guest room you freak. And I was being nice too and you have the gall to spew crap like that? And let's not forget the thousands in damages you caused to my house you bastard. If anyone owes anything it's you."

The Russian merely chuckled and pet the others head and smiled even wider when his hand was shoved away.

"You're just lucky I can't stand to see anyone sleeping on the streets. Even a loser like you doesn't deserve that. You're so fucking lucky I'm a hero. Bet you you'd leave me out in the fucking cold no hesitation what so ever."

He took the pleased hum from the other as a sign of the Russian being a further jack ass and flipped him off.

"I'm only doing this for Mattie and for the sake of my sanity you ass, and nothing else. Let's just extract the information we need and get this show on the road. I don't want to be related in anyway shape or form to you and vice versa so let's try to accomplish something without you being a complete douche bag."

He stated strolling out toward the door the Russian trailing without being asked. He spotted a acne ridden teenager shakily dialing 911 and decided he didn't want to stick around much longer. He didn't want to be accounted responsible for the mess being in deep shit as it was already. One more strike and his video game consoles would be confiscated. And that was a big no no in America's book.

~~

"_Dios Mio…"_

"_Mein Gott" _

"_Mon Dieu"_

The three other nations stood in complete shock at the exchange they had just witnessed. They had gotten closer to the female when she had suddenly dove through the window causing a huge frenzy. They had peaked in only to find America and Russia in the establishment as well. And they clearly had not counted on seeing the female nation there judging by the look on their faces.

If that hadn't been enough of a shock they had even overheard the scheme the other two had been thinking off. And in all honesty none of them really knew what to make of it. Prussia was the first to speak but his statement helped little with the situation.

"…Is it bad I'm kinda hard from watching this?"

The Spaniard sighed and ran a hand through his choppy brown locks.

"No…actually this is something I would expect from you amigo…but America and Russia's plan…what are we going to do about it?"

The Frenchman stroked his chin absently and a sly grin crossed his face. 

"For now…nothing. But this can certainly be used as black mail in the future…and in truth I feel it will aid us in our Gilbert's quest."

Prussia and Spain gave their comrade a peculiar look and knew well what the expression on the others face meant. It was an expression that had adorned his face frequently during the French revolution. And usually only appeared when he was standing next to the guillotine deciding ones fate.

Spain clenched the newspaper he had been forced to buy earlier and wasn't sure if he should feel happy or scared about the face. They were brought back to reality when several cop cars screeched to a halt in front of the building and several officers raced out of their cars and pointed the guns at the trio.

"Freeze scum we have you surrounded!"

The three immediately raised their hands into the air, the Prussian looking a tad annoyed because he couldn't handle his little situation. He had already begun to unbutton his pants and was currently covering his shame with one hand. Being caught with a boner in a situation like that was not cool, and Prussia would die before he let himself become uncool.

"The fuck we didn't do anything you can't pin this on us!"

One officer's eyes narrowed and glanced down at the unusually large bump on the others crotch and shouted.

"He's armed! He's packing heat in his jeans!"

They raced forward ready to pounce on the albino.

"Wait what? No don't harm my five mete-"

He was promptly tackled to the ground and restrained as the others were pinned to the cop cars.

"Oh la la, officer please be gentle I bruise easily."

"Ow easy easy I wasn't doing anything_ muchacho_. _Calmate_!"

The three had drawn quite a crowd as they struggled and fought with the police. Spain tried his best to reason with the officers, but his charm wasn't getting him anywhere. France was thrown into the back of the cop car after attempting to grope the female officer's ass. Prussia wasn't too bad on his end and ended up throwing off half the officers in his struggle.

"Get off me you bastards!"

Most of his insults were in German and he nearly knocked out the officer how grabbed at his crotch. Another officer took a step back confused by the situation.

"Wait a second…this male appears to be packing an erection not a gun, Steve."

He glowered at the officer who had originally made the call and Steve laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah ha…yeah did I mention this is only my second day on the job?"

This sent Prussia into another fit and he had to be restrained once more as France and Spain watched the exchange from the car. France turned to his comrade, a black eye already forming, and chuckled.

"They were not too far off from their assumption now were they Antonio."

Spain sent out a bark of laughter as he shook his head, nursing his bleeding lip.

"No but that still isn't going to save them from Gilberts wrath…or us being incarcerated. Well we've had worse days I suppose"

"Who knows I might even get lucky."

Spain gave his friend an exasperated look.

"You can't be serious Francis….you aren't you."

He looked at the blond dead pan as the other wiggled his eye brows suggestively. He gave a sigh as the Prussian was thrown next to him and the car started off.

"Damn you all! I'm getting a fucking lawyer and filing for sexual harassment. You all just wanted a piece of my five meters and you're not getting any of it you hear me!"

The Prussian was beat red as he shouted in the Spaniard's ear, who winced in pain.

"Don't deny you liked every moment of it Gilbert."

"Fuck you Francis."

"Wonderful, your place or mine Gilbert?"

Spain banged his head against the grate in front of him and couldn't help but let out a small laugh mixed with a sigh.

This was going to be one long night.

~ ~

_Sorry if it's a tad obvious but I still feel the need to do this ;w; Please correct me if I'm wrong._

_Lo siento: I'm sorry_

_Si/Oui: Yes_

_Mein Gott, Mon Dieu, Dios Mio: Oh my God_

_Muchacho: young boy, boy _

_Calmate: Calm down_

_Ugh sorry about the super cheap chapter you guys. There will be more about the plans and even more about the relationship between our two love birds. And about the whole random PrussiaXBelarus thing? Sorry if you guys don't like it but I find Prussia pining after someone like Belarus completely and utterly hilarious. Reviews are welcome even the ones that tell me that this chapter was pure and utter crap and that you're coming to take my life. ^ ^ I will try my hardest to update more frequently. Making no promises of course because as you all know school likes to break them for me. ^ ^_

America:…I'm still here you know! DX

Canada: -snorts- not so much fun is it. =3=

Majiggers: Please review! ^ ^


	5. Of bellhops and Egyptian drapes

Sorry about the long wait, well to those who actually read this ;w; I'm done with finals so I should be able to post more often! Any who without any further adeu!

Canada hung up the phone with a sigh staring at it as it gave the dial tone. He glanced at the clock figuring it was still a reasonable time to meet with a certain blond beauty. She would be happy to know that he was discussing the matter with his brother, he wondered briefly if she had had any luck with her brother. Considering their relationship, it would be much harder to arrange a meeting then it was with his Alfred.

He frowned as he stuffed the device into his coat pocket and gathered his pet who had been lazing in front of the T.V flipping through the channels. Whether she had success with her brother or failure he still felt the need to talk to her. He knew how much Russia meant to her and the fact that they were separated basically because of their bosses made his blood boil.

'_If he forces Ukraine to hide from her brother one more time…'_

Before the stream of violent thoughts could begin he felt Kumajirou pawing at his chest and he blinked looking down.

"What is it? We have to go meet Ukraine."

The bear stared back blankly and pointed his snout toward the television and looked back up at him.

"I was watching that."

The Canadian rolled his eyes and tossed and carried on out the door and into the hall.

"We all know that's a rerun Jeffery. You can watch the price is right when we get home."

Kuma sulked as the other chuckled and strolled down the hall. He didn't care if the other made really good pancakes, he still had no right to come between a bear and his show. No one got between him and his T.V., nobody.

~APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH~

Ukraine brushed her hair absently as she gazed in the mirror. Her scalp was sore as she ran the brush roughly through her hair for the five hundredth time. She finally dropped the brush figuring her hair had been through enough abuse. She wrung her hands nervously as she paced the room and finally plopped down on the bed with a sigh.

It had been hours since she had asked her sister to inform her Vanya of the invitation. She hadn't wanted to use her sister as a mediator, if you could call her that, but she had no choice in the matter. If she was going to get everything settled before she told her boss she needed to be as inconspicuous as possible. The announcement at the meeting had been Canada's idea, and she had been grateful that he felt their relationship was worthy of being announced. She smiled softly at this remembering the joy she had felt when he had asked her if it was okay.

She knew the other nations were particular about their relationships, and would never tell their bosses about their relationship, but she couldn't help but worry. The particular memory of her brother and Matthew's brother replayed and her expression turned to one of worry. They were their family, their greatest allies in this and if they couldn't even understand…

'_Please Vanya…give me this chance…please listen to sister Belarus. Let me make up for the years that I ran away from you…neglected you…my dear Vanya.'_

She nearly jumped when the door swung open and her sister sauntered in a predatory smile on her face. Ukraine couldn't help but wonder if she had fatally harmed another busboy on her way toward her room. The smile faded once Belarus's eye's landed on her sister and she nodded.

"Sister."

Ukraine tensed slightly but nodded giving her sister a small smile.

"Nataylia…you are back so soon. Have…have you asked Vanya if he will attend dinner with me?"

Belarus sat down daintily in a chair and straightened her dress her face now stoic as she simply nodded.

"I did just as you asked, my soon-to-be- husband will be attending."

She made sure to make an emphasis on husband just in case her sister tried to do anything funny. Especially since her Vanya seemed so keen on talking with her as of late. Ukraine brightened up instantly and gathered the other in a hug. Belarus practically hissed as she tried to escape it and her sister finally with a light laugh.

"Ah…sorry Nataylia I forgot you disliked embraces…I'm just so pleased is all thank you again."

She blushed lightly sitting back into her chair a bright smile on her face and Belarus couldn't help but blush. She scowled and looked away though there was a light pink dusting her pale cheeks.

"I didn't mind sister, and I always enjoy talking to my Ivan."

Ukraine opened her mouth to speak when there was a tentative knock at the door. She blinked in surprise as her sister went to the door slipping her knife from under her gown. She opened the door and blankly stared at Canada who jumped when he saw the face of the wrong sister.

"Ah, h-hello Belarus it's nice to see you..um…Katya here?"

He shifted his hold on the bear and waved hesitantly to the other, and she promptly slammed the door in his face.

Ukraine blinked having heard someone that sounded like Canada but wasn't exactly sure.

"….was there someone unimportant at the door? You do know it's rude to just slam doors Nata dear."

She scolded her sister and shook her head smiling softly at her. She was used to her behavior and even though she didn't approve, it never ceased to amuse her.

Belarus simply shrugged and glared at the door when the knocking continued.

"It was just wimpy boy who looks like America at the door nothing special at all."

Belarus grumbled something about a stupid American pig and Ukraine looked confused. Her brow furrowed remembering her sister mentioning that America had been with her brother across town. How was it possible he had come back so quickly and to see her of all people. Her thought stream was interrupted when a voice confirmed who the person was.

"Belarus I'm sorry if I interrupted anything! I didn't know you were sharing a room, but if you could leave Ukraine a message for me it would help me greatly."

Before he could even finish the statement Ukraine had gotten up from her position and rushed over to the door, thrown in open and engulfed the other in an embrace.

"Matthew! I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you, and you know how Nata gets with people she just starts to get acquainted."

Canada laughed and hugged the other back, "I understand, she probably just mistook me for someone else is all."

He couldn't help but sigh inwardly at this. Looks like things were still going to remain the same. He glanced over her shoulder and practically shivered at the stare he was getting from Belarus and was even more freaked out because she was stroking her knife.

Kuma, who had been dropped in the embrace, huffed and made his way into the room attempting to make his way to the bed. Belarus picked him up by the fur behind his neck and stared the bear down who stared right back.

"…can you put me down I'm missing my show."

Kuma stated completely unfazed by the girl's intimidating nature. Canada practically died right then and there knowing full well he would probably have to get a new polar bear. And they were extremely hard to come by these days with them becoming extinct and all.

Belarus's expression didn't change and she simply plopped the bear on the bed next to the remote and gave him a pat on the head.

"Scrawny bear…but I like your attitude…why can't you be more like your bear?"

He blanched as she gave him a cold stare. Of course the whole world would be against him but totally for his pet polar bear.

'_Okay…maybe he his cute but still…'_

He was brought out of his musing by Ukraine tugging him inside by the hand wagging her finger at her sister.

"Sister that isn't nice, and you should know Matthew is welcome in this room. You are not to treat him so rudely."

Belarus shrugged and moved toward the door and Ukraine brought her attention back to Canada.

"Silly, why didn't you just use the extra key I gave you for the room? I gave it to you for this reason."

She giggled and he blushed rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I wasn't sure if you were busy or doing something and I didn't want to bother you…"

'_Or taking a shower or undressing…'_

He left that out though he blushed even more. Of course he wouldn't mind walking in on her when she was doing that but he wasn't sure she would. The thought was embarrassing he felt like a hormonal teenager, which he technically was in terms of nation years but it was no real excuse. Her smile brightened even more at his blush and she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before motioning to a seat.

"Why would you ever bother me! I enjoy your company Matthew you should know that, now have a seat you must be tired yes?"

This of course made him feel ten times worse, as he took a seat in a chair by the window, and she started fussing over the coffee maker in the room. There was just something about Ukraine that made her seem so angelic and pure, and made him feel like a pervert. He continued to ponder this as Ukraine gave up trying to get the machine to work and looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry Matthew, would you like some water? There is some in the fridge I think."

Before she could do so, he took her hand and led her back to her chair and took his own.

"Its fine Katya really, thank you anyway. I came with good news though. I got my brother to agree to meet with me and we're going to have a little talk."

She brightened instantly gently taking the others hand and squeezing it.

"That's great! It seems we're both having some good luck today. Vanya just agreed to dine with me once I get home to my country."

Any bad thoughts about his meeting with Alfred were swept away when Canada heard those words and he pulled the other into a hug.

"That's great! I'm happy he agreed…does…does your boss approve of this?"

He regretted these words because her face fell a bit and she laughed nervously.

"I didn't ask him…because I knew the answer. However, Natalyia agreed to keep him occupied for that one night. That way I will be able to dine with my brother in peace."

She didn't like the fact that she had to go behind her bosses back. She found it frustrating how he refused to let her talk to her brother, but she didn't think he was necessarily a bad person. She was happy her sister was helping and she thought it was okay because it was just this once. She was just happy to be finally able to spend a night with her brother. She smiled at this thought, her face lighting up once more and Canada couldn't help but smile back softly. He couldn't help but feel a pang of anger at her boss once more for keeping the siblings apart. He wasn't sure how Belarus was going to keep her boss "preoccupied," but he didn't care at this point. Heck, he was rooting for the girl hoping his suspicions were true.

'_Well…maybe not death, that would just make Katya upset and she would feel responsible.'_

Before he could decide if caring only about her feelings and not the wellbeing of her boss was a good thing or not, a resounding growl came from across the room. Both of the nations turned to look at the bear who looked over from where he had been watching T.V.

"I'm hungry, can you get room service again?"

The bear stated yawning and turning his attention back to the screen. Canada glowered at his bear in disbelief. He had just finished spending a ton of money on room service a couple of hours ago, he was even worse than America at times and that was saying something.

Ukraine giggled, "I somewhat agree with kumajirou Canada, I wouldn't mind ordering something."

She really didn't want to mention she had been so nervous she hadn't eaten anything that morning or the night before. She didn't really notice the confused look Canada was giving her when another growl sounded and she giggled again smiling fondly at the bear.

'_Kumajiroro? Hm…could have sworn his name was Tom….he looks like a Tom.'_

He shook away these thoughts and shook his head, he wasn't about to let his bear get in the way of his time with Ukraine.

"Actually I just fed him, he can hold off he's just being fussy because he knows he can get away with it. Why don't we go out for dinner tonight?"

He smiled brightly gesturing to the door while the polar bear proceeded to glare at him, if that was even possible. Ukraine looked uncertain for a moment but got up from the bed and smiled.

"Alright if you're sure…good bye dear bear!"

She continued waving as she and Canada exited the room and she took his arm laughing airily.

"Why do you have such a sour look on your face Matvey?" She poked his cheek and he was shaken out of his thoughts about a certain bear and smiled apologetically.

"Ah sorry about that I was just wondering where we should eat. There are many restaurants and choosing one's going to be a problem. Do you have on in mind?"

They reached the elevator while the blond female pondered, having really no idea what place to eat at. She was thinking more along the lines of which part was more expensive considering her nation was often tied for cash. She was unsure of what to say really and was so preoccupied in thinking she nearly bumped into a bellhop.

He managed to stammer an apology before rushing past the couple. Ukraine, instantly blushed and looking down at the ground and even looked ashamed for that moment in time. With a look of confusion the Canadian paused and held the other back gently the doors of the elevator closing in front of her. She stopped a tad startled and looked up though her eyes didn't stay on his for long.

"M-matthew is something wrong?"

Her blue eyes flickered to the retreating figure and then back at the ground, and Canada knew something was amiss.

"Katya…is something wrong? Did something…happen between you and that guy?"

He stated hesitantly his stomach sinking as his thoughts seemed to race to fast to keep track of. Her eyes widened a tad and she flushed even darker as she stared down at her hands. His gaze softened and he tilted her chin up so her eyes met his once more.

"It's okay you don't need to tell me right away if you don't want to. I was just worried because you look so nervous."

An emotion flashed in her eyes and she shook her head smiling softly.

"No it's alright, I'm just a little embarrassed is all. Well…that boy…well he was looking through my luggage when I walked into my room. He was holding my…well…"

She trailed off and sadly enough Canada knew exactly what she was talking about. His expression darkened instantly and he was silent.

"I see…Katya, can you wait for me in the lobby? I think I might have forgotten to tell Kuma not to order room service while we're away, he's done it before and I don't want him ringing up a bill."

He said softly, flashing an encouraging smile, taking off in the direction of the bellhop and out of site. Ukraine stood bewildered, unsure if she should follow the other or listening to what he said. In the end she ended up entering the elevator and going right to the lobby. And while she stood alone in the elevator a smile grew on her face and then ultimately she began to laugh. The situation was far from funny but she couldn't help herself. This little event reminded her too much of another time Canada had had a similar expression, and it was probably for a similar event too. She was smiling from ear to ear as she took a seat in the lobby seat remembering a day a couple of weeks ago. It was certainly one she wasn't about to forget.

~APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH ~

"_So what do you say? Are you going to take a trip with me to my hotel room or not?"_

_Ukraine made a small noise in the back of her throat similar to that of a trapped animal. She shrank back from Denmark who was leaning a little too close to her and was clearly staring at her chest and curves more than her eyes. She had actually attended the meeting early so that she could sit next to her new friend Canada, but he hadn't arrived and she was trapped outside of the room. _

"_Um…well, I don't think…I mean I came here for the meeting and we shouldn't leave before it started!"_

_She managed to stammer feeling uncomfortable under the others gaze. And was even more alarmed as the other leaned in grinning widely._

"_Aw, you're shy isn't that cute. But there's no need to be shy little lady especially not around me."_

_He brought his hand up to place on the others shoulder when Finland tapped him on the shoulder._

"_Um…Denmark she doesn't seem interested shouldn't you just leave her alone?"_

_The Nordic nation looked from the relieved face of Ukraine to the irritated face of Denmark. He kept his concerned look though he did consider the face Denmark was making pretty disturbing. The amount of alcohol on the others breathe made it apparent he probably didn't know where he was at this point and time, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to take the other on. Denmark turned fully to give the other a look of contempt._

"_Yeah what do you want mr. goody goody still reminiscing of when I owned your ass?"_

_Finland gave a startled look before opening his mouth to speak when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look up, way up, to see none other than Sweden who was already giving Denmark a dirty look. _

"_Is there a problem here?...And he is my wife not yours Denmark."_

_Sweden stated in his barely comprehensible English but Denmark did not look at all intimidated. Finland put a hand to his face, which had colored some since the others comment, and he shook his head. Ukraine wasn't really sure what to do in this situation because the others appeared to be having a stare down. She was about to escape when the drunk nation wrapped an arm around her shoulder and anchored her in place._

"_That's fine Sweden, you own his ass, but remember who owned both your asses! Me! That's who and don't you forget it. Now I'd like it if you minded your own damn business while I attempt to make the moves on this female. Is that a crime!" _

_He managed to shout a little too loudly and the other three sober members of the party blushed a bright red as they became the center of attention. Ukraine briefly wished her pitch fork could be there, she didn't like to hurt others but even she felt the male needed some good discipline. She made a move to slip out from under the others arm but was pulled right back and crinkled her nose from the strong breathe of the others._

"_Mr. Denmark I don't really thi-"_

"_You don't have to think at all that's the beauty of it all. Heck you don't even need to speak your fucking breasts do it for you honey and the only thing their saying i-"_

_He paused when he felt another hand on his shoulder. He swore and turned around and was surprised to see America standing over him with a death calm expression. Upon further examination he noticed it was actually his twin brother, Canada. He only remembered because he along with the other Nordics would play a friendly game of hockey every now and then. He had seen the other when he was on the ice, and right now he had the same expression. He was broken out of his thoughts when the others spoke loud and clear and somehow he already knew he was in trouble._

"_Denmark I think she gave you her answer…and if you have a problem with that answer…"_

_He dropped off there looking over the thoughtful expression of the Nordic nation and Ukraine's thankful expression. Denmark frowned before drawing the blond dangerously closer to himself making it a point to press himself against her. Somewhere in his alcohol drenched mind he forgot just what the other was capable of. He wasn't about to let the younger blond scare him. His heart sank when the other gave a deep breath and his blue-violet eyes stared into his._

"_If you have a problem I think we can take this outside and try to solve it hm?"_

_Canada stated before grabbing the other by his upper arm and practically dragging him toward the hall. Finland gaped while Sweden shook his head showing absolutely no pity for the other male. Ukraine looked startled having never seen that expression on the others face and stood up touching his arm lightly._

"_Matthew! Where are you going?"_

_The Canadian paused and turned giving her a sweet smile which was totally different from the look he had had before._

"_Katya save me a seat okay? I won't be long I promise we're just going to have a chat is all." _

_With that he continued to drag Denmark out of site while the other babbled incoherently. Ukraine blinked in shock and had to be escorted back to her seat by Sweden and Finland. Within five minutes of the meeting the blond slipped into the ongoing meeting unnoticed and took his seat besides the Ukrainian acting as if nothing had ever happened. She glanced at him but decided it was better to address it while they were given a short break, and tried her best to stay focused on the speaker. The other nations hadn't really noticed the little exchange and didn't question the disappearance of Denmark. When the break was called the female nation got the others attention before he could leave his seat._

"_Matvey just what were you doing with Denmark all tha…oh, your hurt…"_

_She trailed off touching near the horizontal cut on the others cheek looking worried. The Canadians eyes widened a fraction and he took a hold of the hand on his cheek with his own._

"_This little thing? It's just a scratch is all, and doesn't hurt at all. He managed to get me with a bottle…it was a lucky shot."_

_He stated the last part more to himself than anyone else and in a much darker tone. He had seen worse in his lifetime, and he really thought the other would put up more of a fight. He decided the alcohol must have made him clumsy and stupid. Ukraine blinked and finally frowned pulling the other to his feet._

"_Don't act so recklessly! And even if it is just a scratch you could have gotten hurt."_

_More than anything she had just been worried about the other. She had never had someone stand up for her like that and she was used to dealing with such people alone. But how Canada had stepped in had given her relief and she quickly pecked the other on the cheek. Her frown faded to a smile as she gently lead him down the hall._

"_You're still a sweet heart Matthew, and I appreciate what you did. Just don't endanger yourself for my sake anymore okay? Now come on let's get that cut cleaned."_

_Not given much of a choice Canada let himself be lead down the hall. The smile exchanged between the two was enough communication for Ukraine to know that the Canadian understood. They strolled right past Sweden and Finland who had located their fallen comrade in a nearby broom closet unconscious. They stared at the pathetic site in front of them and Sweden finally sighed and shook his head. He shut the door and decided they would deal with the buffoon later._

"_It's just one of those days…."_

_~ APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH~_

Ukraine chuckled to herself remembering how Denmark had ran into the room moments after the break had ended confused. He couldn't remember his name or who he was and had sobbed uncontrollably. Even though he had looked pretty shaken up she couldn't help feel he had deserved it. Her eyes flickered once more to the elevators where, on cue, the Canadian exited straightening his suit jacket casually. She smiled and got to her feet and hurried over to the other who smiled back.

"Sorry to keep you waiting so long Katya, Kuma wouldn't take no for an answer."

Canada gave a laugh as he made a move to walk out of the hotel and Ukraine stopped him. She watched as a couple of security guard's rushed to the elevator and the sirens of an ambulance could be heard in the distance. Canada looked back briefly before looking back to Ukraine who held an unreadable expression on her face.

"K-Katya is something the ma-"

"Don't play koi with me Matthew Williams. You just did what I told you specifically not to do."

She said in a stern voice and the other winced immediately looking guilty.

"B-but Ukraine h-"

"No excuses! You acted recklessly again and I told you not too."

She gave a sigh and cupped his cheek lightly her gaze softening.

"I know you only do it to defend my honor, but I want you to know a woman handles things in a different way."

Canada sighed knowing she was somewhat right but he really couldn't help himself. It was a similar sort of anger he got when playing hockey and it wasn't that easy to ignore. He didn't want the other feeling he was blatantly ignoring her requests or treating her like a precious doll. He held her hand just like he had on that day and even he remembered it briefly. He smiled at the memory and pointed to his cheek with a grin.

"But see! Not a scratch on me this time eh. So technically I didn't get hurt this time around, so I was kinda following your wish was I not?"

He knew it was a smart ass answer and he could get smacked for it, but he couldn't help himself. Ukraine gazed at him for a moment her look stern but her eyes gave her away because they twinkled with mirth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, reaching up and kissed him lightly on the lips before laughing.

"You're not so young that you don't know what I meant by that Canada dear…but you're sweet so I'll forgive you just this once. Just let me handle it next time."

"Only if you confide in me and let me help you from time to time. I don't want to smother you or anything but I want to feel useful somehow."

He chuckled and the other giggled pecking him on the cheek while she took the arm given to her and the two made their way out the door.

"Deal."

~APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH ~

Spain gave a sigh as he forked over the money to bail them out to the grumpy security guard. The man gave a look of contempt and smirked counting over the cash before gesturing for them to leave. Once they were out of the gate he ran forward and began to kiss the ground relentlessly.

"Gracias, Gracias, Gracias! I couldn't stand another moment in that horrible place."

Prussia and France strolled out after the hysterical brunette and raised an eyebrow.

"Tch, please Antonio it wasn't even that bad. I've seen worse in Russia's place trust me, American prison is like vacation."

France chuckled straightening his unusually wrinkled uniform and smiled down at the Spaniard.

"Antonio surely this was one of the better facilities we've been in thus far! The men were even nice enough to give me my own cell. Although I would have much rather stayed with inmate 31 he was quite the looker was he not?"

The Frenchman purred and the Prussian simply looked at him with disgust. Spain gave the pair an exasperated look, and Prussia finally spoke shaking his head.

"There is seriously something wrong with you man. But, I'll agree with you on it being one of the better places I've been. Though we were around too much junk for my taste, and I'm not any closer to getting tail!"

He grumbled and Spain gave Francis a blank stare.

"They only gave you your own cell because no one else wanted to bunk with you Francis. They could probably sense your impure thoughts from a mile away. And I'm pretty sure half of those males are rapists."

Spain stated glumly as he got to his feet running a hand through his locks. The Frenchman looked slightly offended and frowned turning away from him completely.

"Well how dare you! No one would have been that rude in prison! Antonio I would have thought you better than this, and nothing will get done with your negative attitude."

Spain's smiled but it was strained as he attempted to calm himself. He chanted a prayer in his head to get his mind off of physically harming his friend and rival. Although a part of him would have wanted to go this route, but he knew if he didn't cater to the other they would end up getting nowhere.

"My apologies Francis, I didn't mean to sound so negative, I don't fare well in confined places."

France dramatically swept the other into an embrace and promptly groped the others ass.

"I am glad Antonio, I am a lover not a fighter after all. I would have been so heartbroken if I didn't have such a stunning young man such as yourself by my side."

Spain sighed and shook his head, quite used to the sexual harassment as he patted the others back. They were yanked apart by the albino who frowned upon their display.

"Alright you guys and hug and make out all you want, but first we have to figure out a way to get Belarus to notice the awesome me. Your last idea sucked Antonio, all it got us was arrested and we had to buy that sucky newspaper that didn't even come with coupons."

Spain blanched and France examined his nails following the white haired nation as they strolled down the street.

"W-wait that was Francis's id-"

"Antonio you're lagging behind love! We don't want to keep our friend and miss Belarus waiting~"

France's singsong voice caused the Spaniard to tense up and he very much wanted to pull his hair out. But he sighed calming himself a tad and followed the others with his trademark easy going smile.

"Lo siento, now let's think of a new plan to capture the young senorita's heart no?"

~ APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH ~

"No for the last God damn time you cannot knock out my brother and interrogate him."

America glowered at his unwelcome guest who smiled pleasantly taking a sip from his glass of water.

"But Alfred I feel we would be able to figure out more about his plans for my sister yes? I mean we all know he can get a tad unruly when provoked with hockey, and that can be quite dangerous. Katya is quite delicate you see, and I'm afraid he mi-"

"Okay okay I admit he gets a tad carried away when it comes to that sport. But you act like he turns into a serial killer/rapist/…..actually you make it sound like he turns into you. And trust me he is nothing like you"

America gave him a serious look and the Russian put up his hands in surrender. He was merely kidding about the interrogation but he could clearly see how protective he was over his brother. America rolled his eyes, downed his drink and put down the glass. The other acted like his sister was a fucking seductress. With a chest like that he was pretty sure Canada couldn't resist. It seriously made him wonder about his brother, and decided he really wasn't as well bred as he put himself out there to be. If the other was going after impressive females like that, then he had clearly had the wrong idea about his brother. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I'm just going to go and play catch with my brother. Nothing special or anything and I'll just ask him some questions. It should definitely be enough, besides you have a plane to catch don't you?"

He raised an eyebrow as the Russian looked back after being distracted by his curtains.

"w-what? Oh da! I understand…for someone who cares little for his personal appearance you have quite a nice taste is draper!"

Russia even got up and began fingering the crimson drapes fondly.

"Very nice material, from turkey perhaps?"

America blinked for a moment and smiled shaking his head as he fingered the cloth himself.

"Actually I got it imported from Egypt expensive stuff apparently but he was cool enough to give me a dis...did you just compliment me on my curtains?"

He stated dead pan as the other giggled and continued feeling up the curtains.

"Da their really soft!"

He rubbed his cheek against it and America shook out of his daze and yanked them from his grasp.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! Get off of them! God now I have to bathe them in acid and crap because you got your commie rapist germs all over them!"

He crinkled his nose and shook his head at his current behavior. If anyone found out that he knew that much about curtains he would be the laughing stock of the next summit. He turned away from them and straightened his jacket trying to regain some of his dignity. It didn't look like tide was going to cut it this time. Russia was already eyeing the contents of the shelves in his living room and he couldn't help but sigh in frustration. He wasn't sure he was going to survive the evening let alone the mission with his rival. He knew he had to try for the sake of the greater good and keeping things in order but knew it was going to take every ounce of his heroic ingenuity. As a glass was heard shattering, he was broken out of his thoughts and turned to the guilty little Russian whose mouth was shaped into an o.

"Oppie clumsy me! But America your country shouldn't make such flimsy things. In Russia they wouldn't have shattered so easily da?"

America's eye twitched slightly as he knelt by the remains of his prized possession

"My limited edition collectible superman figurine…"

Yup it was going to take all of his power to prevent what could result in world war 3.

~ APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH~

Ugh, sorry if that seemed like a filler more than anything. ;w; Read and Reviews would be greatly appreciated! ^ ^


	6. A Sticky Situation part 1

At this point I just think you expect me to be ridiculously late so I'll just get to the update –sighs and hangs head- And in case you forgot cause it's been so damn long, because of a certain individual who shall remained unnamed, I'll give you a quick idea of what happened last time…..

~Canada and Ukraine went to dinner after a bellhop got his ass handed to him. =u=

~And after a brief discussion of drapes Russia broke America's figurine =u=

America: -still mourning in the corner-

Russia: -feeling the cloth of the drapes- ah…..soft. –hums happily-

~~

Russia for the life of him couldn't figure out just what had the American so angry. He sat on the couch pondering this as he burned a hole into the carpet with his gaze. The American had swept up the remains of the figurine and left them on table in a dish muttering something about dealing with it later. Then he had stormed off to another part of the house and hadn't come back since. The only indication the American was still in the house was the occasional door slam, and muttering. Normally the Russian would find this rather rude but another feeling he got told him otherwise.

"What is something I said…perhaps I should have complimented more of his things?"

He said absently as he looked around the house deciding America had many nice things and he really didn't know where to start. Partially because he rarely complimented America and a part of him really didn't want to inform him he actually liked his things.

The American finally emerged carrying several boxes grumbling a bit and the Russian immediately perked up.

"Ah, there you are comrade! I was wondering where yo-"

"Not now Russia I'm not in the mood."

America cut the other off as he placed the boxes in a closet and stormed back off a door slamming in the distance. The Russian's frown returned and the tiny feeling inside him grew even stronger. His eyes scanned the room as he tried to figure out exactly what it was and then his eyes fell on the broken figurine in the dish. He walked up to it and fingered the porcelain in his hands and decided it wasn't at all high quality, not like the one's he had had in his house.

'_Before his family had broken up….'_

He shivered warding away dark voice invading his mind. He didn't want to remember those days, not when he was trying so hard to get them back together again. His whole reason for being there was to prevent the further separation of the only family member who seemed to enjoy his presence. His thoughts went back to how devastated the American had looked when he had broken the cheap little thing. Had it been a priceless heirloom? Or perhaps had been given to him by one of his brothers…

Russia fingered his own precious item as his brow furrowed. He hadn't thought America would hold things dear like he did but he supposed this idea was silly. America may seem clueless, but even he must have items of sentimental value. After all he did wear that ridiculous boomer jacket around. He sighed and decided if he was going to get anywhere he needed America's help. He looked down at the figurine once more and knew what he had to do. He figured he might as well do it for the sake of his mission but there was that little nagging part still in him somewhere.

As the Russian sat down at the table and scratched his head a bit at the small pile of pieces. Just what was he going to do to fix this mess? And did the American even have something to stick them back together? He couldn't help but grumble a bit the feeling making him get up from his seat, the chair sliding some distance away. He began to look through cupboards and draws looking for something that resembled glue.

"It's not my fault his heirlooms aren't placed in a more protected place, and not so cheaply made….an-"

He paused, his hand inside a random draw and he blinked.

Did he actually feel guilty? After all these years of doing as he pleased and pushing the will of others out of the way for his own plans and aspirations he felt sorry for breaking the child's toy?

Just that thought alone made him want to tear at his hair. Feeling guilty about doing something so minuscule to the 'enemy/ally' was diffidently not a part of his plan. He growled the feeling remaining as he fished out some Elmer's glue and plopped down into the chair once more. Fumbling with the cap he spilt a good amount on his gloves and he heaved a sigh, ripping off the gloves and rubbing the bridge of his nose. He wasn't going to get anything done especially with these gloves. He set them to the side and even took off his coat and rolled up the sleeves of his turtleneck. After pausing a moment he went back to trying to figure out what piece went to what, and the feeling dulled a bit a small smile forming on the Russian's lips. The American better enjoy his efforts, especially since this was costing him his dignity. With that thought in mind he set back to work, subconsciously humming a tune as he worked.

~APH APH APHA APH APH APH APH APH APH ~

America heaved another box into a closet and slammed the door shut, leaning against the bulging door with a sigh. It had been a while since he had had company other than tony so his guest room hadn't been exactly up to snuff. And far be it from him to give the commie a crappy room and him blabber to all the other nations how America wasn't generous or a damn good host. He looked the room over and decided it was decent by his standards and passed inspection. He collapsed on the bed and stared at the ceiling giving his back a chance to realign itself, super strength or not those boxes were heavy.

His thoughts returned to the Russian down stairs and he frowned a bit as he fixes his glasses. He had been quiet for quite some time. He hadn't even tried to ascend the stairs and do any of the usual pestering he did when America ignored him or gave him the cold shoulder.

"He better not be touching more of my stuff or stealing stuff, or eating my food…."

He paused thinking about the last thing he had said to the Russian and almost crestfallen look the Russian had.

'_Okay…maybe you could have handled that better. You know you can just get another. He's ignorant of awesome hero's anyway he didn't know any better. And wouldn't it have been better to educate the poor commie rather than chewing him out like that and ignoring him for an hour or two?'_

Alfred huffed at the thought, not liking how much sense it made. He had been un-cool and he knew it, but he sure as hell wasn't going apologize if he didn't have too.

"Stupid commie better not be touching my crap."

He got up, his back protesting as he gave it a quick stretch, and decided he would check up on the cold nation. He descended the stairs and was almost afraid to look in the living but was surprised not to find the other there. He peaked into the kitchen and then finally the dining room where the other sat at the table. He appeared to be busy, his broad back hunched as he fumbled with something murmuring curses in his native tongue. Curiosity getting the better of him the American walked toward the other.

"Hey! What are you up too over there? "

Before he could take a step closer the Russian held out a hand and he stopped in his tracks. He made sure he was blocking his little project and only spared a passing glance at the American.

"Not now comrade, you'll have to wait a moment. I'm rather busy at the moment."

America blinked, then blinked again speechless as the Russia lowered his hand and went back to his project. He finally snorted in astonishment and looked at the others back incredulously.

"Oh. Hell. No. You did not just-" He was cut off again by the Russian putting up his hand to silence him once more.

"This would go by a lot faster if you weren't shouting in my ear comrade. Can't you go somewhere and play for a second or two more?" He looked over his shoulder and smiled a tight smile.

America paused again before smacking the hand away and glaring.

"Oh. Hell. No! You did not just tell me to talk to the hand! I demand you let me know what you're doing!"

The Russian heaved a sigh and shook his head.

"Very well, I was going to present it to you once the glue had dried but I guess it can't be helped."

He stood and stepped aside, picking up his sullied gloves in distain as he gestured toward the figurine.

"It's not perfect, but you can't say I didn't try da? And you really should have a more reliable bonding agent handy. I could have used far less glue if it had been better quality…however I guess a lot of American things are like that these days…."

He paused and looked curiously at the American's face seeing as he hadn't said anything. The blonds' face held a look of shock, his mouth forming an "o" as he gazed at the figurine. The elder nation became restless fingering the gloves and further dirtying his hands.

"I really didn't mean to harm your figurine. And I could have fixed it better but like I said, the materials needed were lacking an-"

"No! no that's not it dude. 

The American took a step forward and had to admit the other had done a pretty good job. Once dried the superman wouldn't look too different, you would have to get up really close to see the thin cracks. He was just surprised the Russian had actually been…dare he say it…thoughtful enough to fix it for him. He was shaken out of his thoughts by the Russian drawing even closer his violet eyes showing a bit of worry.

"Then it is alright?"

The American couldn't help but snort at this but he smiled and waved the other off.

"Yeah, it's alright, don't worry about it…didn't mean to fly off the handle or anything like that. It's not that expensive."

The Russian looked relieved a bit and he placed the gloves back on the table.

"It matters little if it was expensive comrade, it is priceless family heirloom da? I should have been more careful."

America, who had been examining the figure stopped and looked back at the other.

"H-heirloom?" He burst out laughing holding his sides and the Russia went from looking confused to slightly irritated.

"And just what is so funny?" His eyes narrowed as his eyes stared into blue ones brimming with tears.

The American finally grinned and shook his head, "Heirloom? No It's nothing super big like that. Its…well when superman first came out I was obsessed about him and to shut me up England bought me that figurine. I'm not sure how much it cost, but it was pretty cool for the old man to buy it for me…even though he kinda shoved it into my mouth when he gave it to me."

He couldn't help but chuckle at this thought and the Russian was unsure he should smile and chuckle as well or shove the figurine in the other's mouth as it previously had. In the end he sighed and ran a hand through his hair wincing at the amount of dried and wet glue he had put in his hair.

"Well, regardless I'm happy to have helped baby America with his toy. It was unmanly to see him pouting all over the house because it was broken, yet so easy to fix da?"

He laughed as America did proceed to pout subconsciously at his comment. America was about to open his mouth when he noticed the stain still present on the others scarf. He remembered he had promised to help him clean it but had been too set on the room and his figurine to remember.

"I'll let that comment slide because everyone knows it's impossible for America to be unmanly, only cause you fixed the figurine which was cool of you I guess….and because I forgot to clean your scarf."

The Russian's eyes widened a fraction and a small smile formed as he looked down at his scarf.

"Ah, yes assistance would be greatly appreciated, but if you make it worse or hurt my scarf America I'll make sure your figurine and you pay dearly."

The American shuddered and decided not to argue with the other. After all he had basically had a hissy fit over a little figurine, he would be beyond pissed about something as important than that.

"Hey! What do you take me for? I said I would help and I will. "

He waved the other over to follow him to the laundry room and the Russian followed cheerfully.

"By the way comrade what were you doing upstairs all that time?" He was more curious then anything. Apparently the figurine wasn't enough to make him through that much of a fit, and he really just wanted to know what he had done.

America looked over his shoulder a bit puzzled, "What? Oh I was setting up the guest room so you could sleep there and stuff. I don't get visitors often so I had to spruce it up a bit. And you better like it! Those boxes for freaking heavy."

He rubbed the small of his back still feeling the effects of the heavy lifting and the Russian's lips stretched to a grin, and he practically purred.

"I'm touched you went so much trouble for my comfort America~ Back at the restaurant you had made it sound like I was going to sleep on the couch or something. I've never seen this side of you before but I must say, it's a cute thought you running around cleaning a room like a little maid just for my comfort."

He reached over and pinched the others cheek and laughed as the American growled and swatted his hand away.

"Shut it! I won't be called a bad host! Even if you are a commie bastard. Now just shut up so we can clean your scarf."

He stormed off his face burning and the Russian followed a small smile on his face.

"Of course comrade~ lead the way."

_~Sorry for the short chapter and how it was only America and Russia. I kinda felt like I needed to focus on them for a bit seeing as they didn't get so much later on. ;w; sorry if it seemed like a filler –shifty eyes- there's going to be more Ukraine and Canada along with whatever the hell Prussia is cooking up and all that good stuffles. And sorry if the grammar burned your poor eyes. I hope I can get it out sooner but you probably already know me by now –sighs and hangs head in shame- Anywho! Read and Review~ Reviews are good for the soul =w=_


	7. A Sticky Situation part 2

_Thanks for waiting once again, and sorry for the delay! Finals are finally over and I can finally get to writing this, I hope I can get a couple of updates in before I go back but we all know how well that works out. –sighs- anywho~ here we go!_

_Last time…._

_Russia managed to fix America's figurine and all was right with the world…well sorta. XD_

~ APH APH_ APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH~_

_ Canada's eyes scanned the menu attempting to find something to eat. His eyes briefly shifted to the Ukrainian across from him who was doing the same. He couldn't help but blush a bit surprised by his previous actions. He really wouldn't have blamed the other for holding it against him but she seemed to be perfectly fine with it. He chuckled as he watched the Ukrainian simply ask for a glass of water and blush a bit when the waitress complimented her accent. Even though they had only spoken and spent a couple months together, he could tell something was bothering her and it hadn't been the encounter with that pervert. He was broken out of his thoughts by the same waitress giving him a rather peculiar look. _

"_Um…sir. If you aren't ready I can come back in a few minutes…" _

_The Canadian laughed sheepishly and shook his head, "oh no, no its fun, uh I'll just have a glass of water as well." _

_He instantly regretted the request; he would have preferred anything but water but he decided he didn't want to bother the female too much. She probably had other people to take care of._

'_Come on Williams keep it together.'_

_The waitress smiled looking between the two blushing individuals. The Ukrainian shifting in her seat and rearranging the silverware, which was probably the fifth time she had done so, and the Canadian who seemed to be in deep thought._

"_First date?"_

_Ukraine and Canada looked up in unison, the Ukrainian looking dazed and the Canadian simply confused._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Pardon?"_

_The two answering in unison, looked at each other and ended up laughing along with the waitress. The redhead simply shook her head and waved the little note pad in her hand in a dismissing motion. _

"_Don't mind me I'm just being nosy. But they tend to get only water on the first date. Ha! Listen to me ramble, which tends to happen when you lack a love life."_

"_D-don'-"_

_Ukraine and Canada uttered and looked at each other incredulously for saying the same thing which only caused the waitress to erupt in a fit of giggles once more._

"_Aw, how cute. Well I'd love to stay and chat but I have other orders to fill! I'll make sure to come back for your food orders." _

_She trotted off leaving the other two completely and utterly confused. Canada spoke first rather than allowing himself to get lost in thought again, lest the waitress catch him off guard and make him feel like an idiot again. _

"_Well…that was…er interesting to say the least."_

_Ukraine laughed and paused to shift the salad fork to the side a bit before she rested her hands on the table._

"_Yes it was she was a sweet girl. Though a bit odd I must say. But friendly! I can't tell you how many times I've had waiters who were utterly miserable…it was nice…to see a smiling face you know? It's so rare these days."_

_The Canadian paused and smiled softly knowing exactly what the other was talking about. Times were tough these days, and it seemed to be getting worse. It was rare to find someone who seemed happy and even concerned about the happiness of others._

"_I know what you mean; I'll make sure to give her a good tip….Katya….is something bothering you?"_

_She paused in her fumbling with the napkins to look up surprised by his question. _

"_Wrong? No why would you think that?"_

_She then proceeded to laugh airily and lean on the table nearly knocking her drink over with her breasts. _

"_Ah! Oh dear, how clumsy of me! I'm sorry."_

_She laughed nervously moving her dinner ware around once more and the Canadian tried not to stare at the others breasts. He coughed into his hand hoping it would be enough to hide the blush and turned his attention back to her face._

"_I just had a feeling….and you've rearranged the silver ware about five times….-Not that that's a bad thing! I just figured you either were nervous or you figured you could do better."_

_He laughed when she flushed a bright red and shook her head rapidly._

"_Oh no! It's not that It's just….." _

_She finally sighed and put a hand to her forehead closing her eyes taking a deep breath. The Canadian was concerned because she looked genuinely distressed, he leaned in closer subconsciously when she finally opened her eyes to meet his. Her eyes held a touch of sadness._

"_I'm sorry Matvey, here we are having a lovely evening together and once again I ruin it by worrying unnecessarily._

_Canada shook his head, "No, you're not ruining anything at all Katya really." _

_He reached out and gently took her hand, his thumb rubbing small soothing circles into her soft skin. She seemed soothed by this as a smile graced her features along with a light blush. _

"_It's okay to worry, and you'd never be a bother. We all have our troubles so let me listen to yours. After all you've had your own share of listening to my rants."_

_They both shared a laugh and she shook her head._

"_It's just the dinner with my brother…I just hope everything goes well." _

"_Well if you're worried about your cooking you shouldn't be because it's excellent."_

_He couldn't help but laugh as she shook her head at his joke the blush never leaving her face._

"_That's not what I meant Matvey, although I thank you for the compliment it was sweet of you." _

_She laughed and squeezed his hand, which he squeezed back._

"_I'm sorry, but I mean it when I say everything will be fine. I know it's been a while but I know how much you care for him…and to be honest he seems to miss you a lot too. So don't be so worried and try to enjoy yourself after all you deserve it."_

_The Ukrainian smiled and nodded. _

"_I guess you're right, it would be nice once in a while. I am with you after all I should enjoy the time we have and enjoy a lovely dinner with you…" _

_She paused bringing his hand to her face and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and resting her gaze on the Canadian a smile crossing her face which was almost cat like._

"_And… perhaps a lovely evening as well." _

_She said softly, her voice almost a purr._

_It took a couple of seconds for the Canadian to connect the dots before a blush appeared on his face and he beckoned the waitress so that they could finally order. He had never been more eager to say the phrase 'check please' in his life._

_~ APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH~_

France shook his head as he heaved a sigh and sat down on the side of the bed where Prussia was currently groaning in pain.

"It's safe to assume that stalking Belarus isn't the best idea…especially with Switzerland's room so close non?"

He watched as Spain returned with an icepack which the albino grabbed and held to his eye wincing. The Spaniard sighed and shook his head taking a seat next to him.

"To be fair _amigo_, she does room right next to Lichtenstein and you did attempt to peak into her room several times when Belarus failed to show up to her room."

Prussia growled and snapped back at his tanned companion.

"It's not my damn fault I like to keep my options open, and she doesn't come to her room. All she does is stand outside a random ass hotel room for hours on end. I swear she knows I'm stalking her."

There was a pause before the Frenchman spoke up.

"To be fair you have rejected our advice thus far, and haven't been very subtle in your endeavors….I highly doubt strutting down the hall in nothing but your birthday suit…Is well not exactly the type of thing Natalia would be wooed by…unless it was her dear Ivan that is."

He chuckled as the albino glowered at him, "Oh so it's okay for you to do it Francis?"

The Frenchman fingered a lock of his hair and smirked at the other. "That's different _mon ami _you lack the tact and finesse only I can exude. "

The look the Prussian was giving France was anything but friendly. So Spain decided he would intervene before they attempted to kill each other…or rather the Prussian try to attack France, and the Frenchman make things worse.

"Alright! Alright, we have all made our mistakes here. We haven't taken into consideration how…er different Miss Natalya is from the usual individuals we pursue. "

He smiled a bit when the others turned in his direction and thanked the lord above that he was able to stop another fight. He continued lest he lose their attention once more.

"France is right though Gilberto, your brand of romance may not be what she prefers. Might I suggest us…perhaps asking someone close to her about her likes and dislikes?"

A thought full expression crossed the features of the other two nations, Prussia being the first to break the silence.

"I will ignore the comment about my brand of romance because I assume you meant she's not use to my awesome moves. But who exactly is she close to besides her sister and God awful _bruder_?"

He scowled at the thought of the violet eyed nation and returned the icepack to his eye with a hiss. France perked up instantly his blue eyes filled with mirth.

"How about that shy Lithuania? He had a devotion to her for sometime before he gave up. I believe he currently is dragged around by Poland. We could try asking him for advice no?"

"That pansy? Going after a babe like that? He didn't even stand a chance the poor bastard. What the hell would he know if he wasn't even successful?"

The Prussian scoffed and Spain simply shrugged in response.

"It's the only option we have at this point, unless you wish to receive another beating from Switzerland that is."

Spain grinned at the glare he received a glare from the Prussian. Prussia didn't say anything as he looked down for a moment staring at the icepack in his hands. The Frenchman put a hand on the other shoulder, looking concerned. It wasn't often his friend looked so troubled and tense. He truly wondered if this was really worth his efforts, after all no one else was able to woo the female. She just seemed too dead set on marrying her brother.

"Shall we go fetch dear Lithuania?"

Spain chuckled and shook his head, "It will be quite the task getting him away from Poland especially to talk about someone he used to adore…or still does you never know. He was rather cute in his pursuits…too bad he ended up with so many injuries. "

He said thoughtfully as he rose to his feet only to be yanked down by the Prussian. France and Spain looked at the Prussian in surprise when they were met with a smirk. Prussia slid off the bed and tossed the ice pack behind him which Spain managed to catch.

The Frenchman attempted to get up but was pushed back onto the bed by the Prussian.

"Gilbert what are y-"

The white haired nation put a hand up to silence his comrades.

"Don't worry your pretty little heads about it. I'll make sure to get Lithuania and that girly Poland isn't getting in my way. You two just sit tight or do whatever the hell you do when my awesomeness isn't around"

He laughed as he exited the room leaving a pair of emerald and sapphire eyes wide with confusion and surprise. The brunette turned to the fair haired nation.

"S-should we follow _Francia_?"

France was shaken out of his initial shock and breathed a sigh shaking his head.

"What is the use _Espagne. _We all know once he gets an idea in his very large head we won't be able to remove it. Besides…"

He purred the final part shifting closer to Spain and casually wrapped an arm around his waist.

"It gives me time to explore any new techniques you have and I could of course show you some of mine. We are _amigo's_ in love and passion after all non?"

Spain couldn't help but sigh as he was pushed gently down to the sheets. He loved France he really did but sometimes he wished he could have a decent conversation with him without it ending with sex.

'_Well at least this will keep my mind off of Gilberto…'_

Was his last thought before he gasped in surprise.

"_Diablo_! You HAVE learned something new Francia."

He managed between breathes, green eyes shifting to meet the blue ones filled with laughter.

"And you expect anything else dear Antonio? We may have our own love interests…but the countries of love and passion know no boundaries when it comes to things such as that."

Spain couldn't help but laugh as he himself silenced the Frenchman with a kiss. He was right in his own way, to him, love held no boundaries.

~ APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH ~

"So did you order this 'take out' because you were too lazy to provide a proper meal for your guest? Or that you are just inherently lazy? Not to mention this pizza isn't anything like Ita-"

America glared at the Russian while swallowing his slice of supreme pizza, and interjected in his rant.

"How about neither, its pizza night and that's tradition at the Jones household. You best respect that commie. And what's wrong with pizza? I thought Luigi's did a fantastic job. And if you complain and say this isn't as good as what Italy makes…."

He sighed and placed the slice back on the plate, "I know it's not the best but my citizens try their hardest. They bring and pass down what they remember of the lands they came from before and things change along the way. I know it's different and other countries mock these alterations…but these things are their own…can't you respect them for that? For all of their originality they put into their dishes…and for trying something new?"

The Russian paused and looked at the American seriously. They had been talking civilly enough for the last couple of hours after he presented the guest room to him which he had deemed satisfactory. After that he asked him questions which the American had answered with only a few playful insults or two. But as time wore on he seemed to become more anxious. Something was clearly on his mind and this thoughtful outburst was a clear indicator. His speech was proper and nothing like the usual tone he used with his usual anger. What could possibly be bothering the American? He may be the best actor in the entire world, but even his thoughts were showing on that mask of his.

His quizzical violet eyes stared into the others troubled sapphire orbs and he added levelly.

"Actually I was going to comment that although it isn't authentic Italian cuisine it is quite delicious." He said taking another healthy bite. He wasn't afraid to give credit where credit was do. Even if it meant he was complimenting his young rival. He had to admit though, he was definitely seeing glimpses of the nation he had adored a century or so back. But that was a memory for another time.

The American's eyes widened a fraction in surprise. "W-wait you do? Oh…well er thanks."

The Russian couldn't help but laugh aloud at the others almost childlike confusion. He took a sip of the cola that he had to admit, was pretty refreshing but much too sugary for his taste. He still preferred vodka. He leaned on his arm smiling at the other holding the drink in his other hand.

"Do you really expect me to insult and ridicule everything about you? Well perhaps you….you lack much but your people have heart… that much I know. I would never insult a nation's people even though they have their bouts of laziness. I believe they have it far too easy but that's just me."

He shrugged and the America gave him an even more confused look before which caused the Russian to erupt in hearty laughter. It had been some time since America had heard the other laugh at something besides someone's pain he couldn't help but crack a smile as he took of his glasses and cleaned them.

"Well can you really blame me? You do fight a lot…but thanks I guess. Seeing as your trying to be nice in your own commie way."

He heaved a sigh and the Russian finally decided to ask the question. He might as well, they did have to breathe the same air for a little while longer.

"So comrade what exactly seems to be troubling you? It can't be the food because if I can consume it without self-combusting then you would be quite at home with such a meal."

The American rolled his eyes and shook his head. He decided he might as well tell the other. After all he knew what it felt like to deal with animosity toward siblings and such. What had really been bothering him was his little game of catch with Canada. He knew he had been pretty good with his performance on the phone, but in person Canada could call his bluff better than anyone else in that world. He was just worried that he would crack under the pressure; after all, his brother could be rather persuasive at times.

The American laughed nervously at the thought which caused the Russian to look over at him in concern. The American merely shook his head and waved him off.

"It's nothing really just thinking about the mission is all. Especially the meeting tomorrow with meh broski Mattie."

Russia looked a tad confused by his terminology but decided against asking instead, he nodded in understanding.

"I agree the meeting with our siblings will be a bit unnerving, but you will do well. You and _Matvey_ seem to get along just fine yes? It's been sometime since _moi sistra_ and I have talked. It will be nice of course but it will be hard considering she has been avoiding me for some time."

The tight smile that graced the Russian's lips was enough for the American to regret complaining and to regret feeling sorry for complaining.

"Ah…I see…."

He cursed the automatic response that drifted from his mouth, and knew that it wasn't at all what the Russian wanted to hear.

'_What's my deal I shouldn't care right? Well…perhaps I'll humor him because it's for a good cause.'_

But looking at the cold that had seeped into the Russian's eyes and countenance, he knew the answer was clear and the message simple.

'_This is your entire fault…I still blame you…We could have had a family.'_

The Russian's hand clenched and the smile on his face remained tight as every one of those dark, awful thoughts ran through his mind. Over the years they had lessened but with the current situation, they seemed to be reemerging.

'_It's his fault you know…if he had just left you alone… And now you're alone and here you are eating and giving him advice as if he's done nothing wrong…your growing soft Ivan. No wonder you couldn't hold them together...'_

He tried desperately to quell the thoughts but to no avail. The American was already sensing something wrong, his blue eyes filled with worry as he leaned in a bit.

"H-hey Russia. You okay?"

He asked carefully watching how tense the other had become, and how the cold look had turned to something almost maddening and there was something else. Fear, and America didn't have any clue how this was going to end up. He didn't want Russia as an enemy not now, not when they needed to work together. He really had no right to be angry with him, especially since he was fighting for democracy; he was the hero after all wasn't he? He was shifted back from his thoughts by the tensing of the very air around him and he couldn't help but feel a bite to the air, the bite of winter itself.

'_And now you can't even talk to your dear sister. Now she won't even look at you Ivan. So now you're alone, all alone, but he still remains….'_

"No…"

The Russian uttered his voice shaky but containing all the emotions he was going through all this time. They hurt so much he thought he might break. But then again, his enemy was right before him vulnerable. It would be so easy to kill him and no one would notice. He wouldn't need to break if he could just get rid of the problem.

'_All al-"_

"IVAN!"

At the sound of his human he snapped out of those hellish thoughts with a start and his violet eyes went wide. All emotion previously there had fled and unshed tears shimmered in their depths. America was amazed and guilty as he saw the trembling angry nation crumble into someone that looked so heartbroken.

'_What just happened!'_

He swallowed before speaking, "I-Ivan…you're okay right? I-I mean I'm sorry that you don't talk much. And for wh-"

"Save it Amerika"

The American winced at the words that were practically spat out and jumped when the Russian rose to his feet. The giant nations hand went to his neck to grasp at something that wasn't there, his beloved scarf. His form seemed to slump his eyes hidden behind silver bangs. The American's eyes went wide and he fought for the right thing to say.

"R-Russia I-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT. DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO FEED ME YOUR GARBAGE YOU IMPUDANT CHILD!"

The words came out as a hiss and the Russian seemed to regret them the minute they left his mouth.

The American's anger flared but he winced all the same and his eyes held a more wounded look then anything. He hated to see someone in pain even if this wasn't someone he particularly liked. He remembered Lithuania talking about how hard Russia had taken the fall of the Soviet Union, and he had felt guilty back then despite the triumph of it all.

The Russian looked shocked by his own words before a bitter smile crossed his face, "Oh, I'm sorry Amerika please forgive my shouting it was very rude of me yes?"

The smile grew even wider but it wasn't one America could stand, it only made him feel worse. But before he could answer the Russian turned to exit the room. He leapt to his feet and called out to the other not really in control of what he was doing.

"I-Ivan I-"

"I was unaware we were on such good terms Amerika."

The blond winced at these words and couldn't help but feel a pang in his heart at how icy they were and couldn't bear to look at the Russian in the eyes as he turned and looked over his shoulder.

"My, how rude of me to snap and hurt dear Amerika's feelings. I should know better…I am older. Please excuse me, I'm not used to your food and I'm probably just feeling a bit queasy is all. I'll talk to you in the morning, until then comrade."

With the same smile he plastered on his face, day in and day out, Russia exited the room and America stood there frozen. He heard the slam of the door and only then could he move. He wasn't sure what the hell had happened he felt like he couldn't even breathe. What was the worst of all, was the fact that he wasn't even sure why he was reacting this way.

"He's my enemy…he means nothing…to me. He's my enemy, and I should be indifferent to him…but…I still feel like crap….why?"

He whispered to himself more than anything and he answered his own question.

'_Because you indirectly caused him that suffering. And you're the hero aren't you? Last time I checked Hero's don't cause suffering Alfred…'_

The voice taunted and he hands clenched at his sides. Enemy or not, he had to talk to Russia. If it wasn't for the sake of the larger nation's feelings, it was for the sake of the mission. It was clear to him things were worse than he had thought. He couldn't spend much longer with the Russian not when things were going to be like this. With the constant rise of emotions that he thought had left him so long ago, and the constant clash of ideals between the two. But what was far worse, was how he doubted himself and his judgment, and his past deeds. Doubting himself wasn't an option he had here, and he couldn't afford to do it, not when things were so tough.

"He needs to get the fuck out of here…we need to go back to our normal lives…once that's accomplished…I can rest easy. Things can go back to the way they were, simple, uncomplicated…right again."

He said finally as he robotically began to throw away the remains of the food no longer hungry. Yes, he had to reconcile with the Russian and make him feel better but he would by no means take back what had been done. He was doing this for Mattie after all, his beloved brother. In order to save him, he had to do this.

'_For Matthew….'_

With those last thoughts in mind he left the room and walked down the hall.

~ APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH ~

Spain stretched his back cracking almost painfully and he heaved a sigh. It had been around an hour since the other had left and Prussia still hadn't returned. He couldn't help but feel a bit agitated that he had let France do as he will, but it couldn't be helped. The nation could be very persuasive when he wanted to be. He couldn't help but shutter at that fact and glanced over at his blue eyed companion who was currently straightening his uniform humming softly to himself.

"You think he would be here by now…I wonder if he really couldn't get to Lithuania…."

The Frenchman shrugged and finally stood, taking time to look in the mirror at his uniform.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Gilbert, Antonio. He probably lost track of time and went to pursue Natalya once more. You know how he is, much too impatient. I wouldn't be surprised; perhaps your idea was much too complex for him to follow."

He laughed and Spain couldn't help but smile back. They loved the non-nation but they knew of his many flaws all too well.

"I guess you're right, it would be better if he had warned us no? I mean it was rather rude to have us sitting here waitin-"

He was cut off when the door swung open and the Prussian emerged carrying a bound and gagged Lithuanian over his shoulder. He grinned triumphantly and dumped the nation on one of the beds. Lithuania grunted and stared back at the other nations wide eyed and confused. Spain and France gave the same dazed look back before looking incredulously at the albino.

"_D-Dios Mio_! Gilberto…what…what did you do!"

"_Mon dieu_! Couldn't you have persuaded him to come in a different and more peaceful manner!"

The non-nation scoffed as he looked once more up and down the hall before closing the door carefully behind him.

"Hey I was just taking your advice! I tried asking but that damn Poland kept insisting that guy was going to carry his bags at the mall. I waited a bit before snatching him up before the blond even noticed. Pretty smart huh!"

Spain rushed over and took the cloth away from the Lithuanian's mouth and began to work on his ankles. France shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, "But was it really necessary to bound and gag him? I'm surprised you weren't arrested on the spot for such behavior."

The Lithuanian took a deep breath and looked at the Prussian in disbelief.

"What were you thinking Gilbert? If you had asked I would have just gone with you. I was talking to Poland and trying to convince him to let me go with you when you bound and gagged me!"

Spain shook his head giving the brunette an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Lithuania. We originally wanted to meet up with you and ask you about the likes and dislikes of senorita Belarus…but he ran off before we had a chance to find out what his intentions were."

Prussia snorted leaning against the wall and shrugged, "How was I supposed to know? He should have just come with me instead of listening to that pansy Poland."

Lithuania shook his head rubbing his reddened wrists, wincing a bit.

"You don't understand how Poland gets when he's in that mood of his. In fact I wouldn't doubt he's causing trouble right now trying to find me."

The Lithuanian sighed, "I did drop a couple of his bags, he isn't going to be very happy…maybe if you let me out now, I can retrieve the bags and help him forget about this whole mess."

He added giving the others a desperate look that none of them understood.

France then suddenly paled, "Wait…you are saying Prussia not only interrupted his shopping session..but dropped his precious parcels as well!"

He turned to the Prussian and grabbed him by the front of his shirt shaking him. "You fool! You have doomed us all!"

The Prussian growled and attempted to shove the other off. "Let go Francis! What the hell is wrong with you!"

Spain gave the two a puzzled look and then turned his attention to the Lithuanian.

"Er, I highly doubt he'll be that cross with you Lithuania. He'll be more concerned with the fact that you are missing I'm sure."

The Spaniard grinned at the blush that crossed the Lithuanian's face. Most thought Lithuania was basically Poland's servant but even Spain knew this wasn't the case. They may have a strange relationship but the two cared about each other deeply.

France shook his head frantically, "No, no Antonio you don't understand. You've never witnessed one of Poland's patented meltdowns. The good lord help anyone who is at the receiving end and this idiot has led one of those straight to us!"

The Prussian finally shoved the other off, "Shut the hell up Francis you don't know what you're talking about! He's not going to do anything, plus he doesn't know where the hell we are…."

He trailed off and turned his attention toward the door, or rather a commotion outside the door. Both Lithuania and France began to shake as they immediately ran to the opposite end of the room. Spain still looked puzzled and made to approach the door only to be held back by France.

"No Antonio you mustn't go you're too attractive to die." The Frenchman sobbed on Spain's shoulder who tried to free himself from the other's grasp.

The Prussian rolled his eyes and looked into the peak hole and was shocked to find the Polish blond arguing with a bell hop.

"Like, this is the room right?"

The fashionably dressed blond flipped his hair and tapped his foot in irritation. The glare that was bearingj down on the poor boy was enough to make him tremble.

"Er, yes! Yes I'm sure! But you see….er I wasn't supposed to release private information to yo-"

"Like I actually care about that! You won't get in trouble I swear just don't tell anyone about this. You're lucky you look absolutely adorable in that uniform." The blond waved his hand dismissing the other and the young teen blinked in surprise.

"R-really? Ah I mean thank you sir." The flushed teen rushed down the hall and away. The Prussian couldn't help but shutter as the look in the blonds' eyes as he turned his attention to the door.

"Prussia…I know you can see me…give me my shoes…my jewelry…and…my..LIET!" He practically shouted the last part, sending a swift kick to the door. The Prussian gave a yelp and jumped away from the door that gave a groan under the force of the nation.

"_Mein Gott_! He's fucking insane!"

Spain's eyes widened a fraction, his usually tanned face pale and France began muttering in French.

"You were not kidding Lithuania…is he possessed by a demon!"

"We're doomed, we're all doomed! I'm far too attractive to die!"

Lithuania did his best to comfort the others even though he himself was trembling.

"It's okay relax! He'll be fine once I show him I'm alright…although I'm not sure what he'll do knowing we lost his shoes…"

The Prussian scowled angry that the other had managed to make him yelp and shouted back to the blond that was still trying to break down the door.

"We're not fucking letting you in Poland! And we lost your God damn shoes."

The other three gasped at the others words and the sudden silence that came from the other side of the door. The Prussian smirked and looked back at the three cowering in the corner.

"You see? I knew he would leave if he k-"

He jumped at the sound of the door being kicked open and all turned and stared in horror at the shadowed figure in the door way. The Frenchman wailed and clutched onto the Spaniard who began to mutter prays in Spanish trembling at the site of the other. The Prussian gaped and backed away stumbling and falling on his ass staring up at the shadowed figure.

"How did you…."

He swallowed and was silent once the others gaze was brought to him, and finally the three in the corner. Prussia backed up to the wall and managed to utter.

"t-there is no God…."

Before either of the catholic nations could object to the statement they were fixed with the gaze of the blond and a look of pure horror was etched on each of their faces. Even Lithuania didn't dare speak as he struggled to form coherent sentences. And for that brief moment even Antonio believed that there was truly no God.

~APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APAH APH ~

The American had been standing outside the door for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes. While downstairs he could hear the larger nation pacing in the guest room and he felt the resolve in him waver just a bit. He lifted his hand and let it fall to his side with a small sigh. He had been able to run into battle head on, and had survived countless wars, yet he couldn't bring himself to knock on the door. He could hear the other mumbling to himself in Russian and he wondered if it really was a good idea to try to enter the room. Before he could react he heard the others calm voice call from inside the room.

"Amerika, are you going to come in or just stand there like an idiot."

The American took a deep breath and did his best not to snap back at the snarkiness of the others words remembering the other was upset and they had to work together. He was surprised when the other pulled the door open, the creepy smile plastered on his face, and alcohol on his breath. America briefly wondered where he had gotten the alcohol.

"Well Amerika? I invited you in are you coming in or not."

He said sweet cyanide dripping from every word as he ceased leaning on the door frame and walked back into the room plopping back onto the bed and taking a large swig of the vodka bottle.

The American entered the room a bit dazed but managed to shake it off closing the door behind him and wished he hadn't. He turned back to the Russian who eyed him over the bottle, waiting for him to say something. He gave a sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look Ivan….I'm s-"

"That again Amerika? I thought it made it clear I wasn't going to share it with you. And if that's all you wanted to talk about I want to save you the trouble. We both know you don't give a damn."

He said it so casually that it drove the American insane. He knew that it really wasn't any of his damn business but it felt wrong just to leave it as things were. Commie bastard aside, even he didn't deserve what happened to him. Even though he didn't understand everything the other had done, he understood the concept of family.

"Look…I know you don't think I give a damn…but I want you to know…that whatever happened…wasn't what I intended."

He paused knowing he had to go about this carefully. He raised his blue eyes to meet the skeptical violet gaze of the other and began anew.

"I didn't mean to break up your fa-"

The Russian laughed humorlessly, "No, but that's exactly what happened didn't it little Amerika. Just admit you hated me…and that even if it was indirectly. You revele-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BRAGINSKI AND LET ME FINISH!."

The Russian's sarcastic words died on his lips when the American practically shouted the words. The blonds eyes were covered by his bangs and his fists were white as he clenched them tightly. Russia briefly expected the younger nation to send a solid hit across his face. His eyes finally met the blonds as they emerged, he wasn't shocked to find the anger hidden in their depths but was shocked by the hurt. America began to speak, his breathe coming out shakily as the other attempted to cool his temper.

"Look…what I had against you was your government, and how they were treating their people. And I guess you to an extent because you supported their ideals and were such a God damn prick about it."

The Russian's strong jaw clenched and America knew he was treading on dangerous waters, but he couldn't bring it in himself to give a damn at this point in time. He took a shallow breathe and continued before the other could act.

"And to be honest, I had no idea that you all considered each other family…even if you are related to your sister you never seemed that close to me. That was an outsider looking in so you can see why I would think something like that…what happened…was because I didn't agree with your ideals and the ideals of your government. I never had a personal vendetta against your family life. Hero's aren't home wreckers Commie I thought you would know that much."

Finally regaining his bearings, the Russian slowly stood and strode toward the other a dangerous calm emitting from his tall form. He bent a little so that he was eye level with the younger nation, his ever cheerful smile plastered on his face. The American leaned against the door his eyes never leaving the Russians who placed a hand right by his head as he leaned it. The blond wanted so badly to pull away, the strong alcohol wafting from the others breath was burning his nose but he held the others gaze practically stone faced now. He wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of looking away, not in his country, not in his house.

"I would have believed that half-baked answer little one if you hadn't been so ready to welcome _moi sistra _into your silly little united nations with open arms…and let's not forget my little Toris."

His violet eyes held all the malice in the world that he usually hid well from the other nations but the near growl at the end him gave away.

The hand by his head moved to touch his face and the America immediately knocked the hand aside his blue eyes unusually cold as he gazed into the menacing gaze of the other.

"Is it really my fault if they came to me Russia? Is it? Have you ever thought that there might just be a problem with you? And that you don't want to face any of that because you're so used to blaming me for the shit that goes on in your life. Just because it doesn't go your wa-"

He bit back the cry of surprise that nearly escaped his lips when the other slammed his hand right back where it had been before. The Russian leaned in further, his eyes narrowing.

"Don't you give me that Amerika. Because we all know you do the same damn thing. You just don't want to admit that at the end of the day you're just as alone as I am. Because being the superpower has done absolutely nothing but driven everyone away. You call me a monster, and you may be right….but when I look at you. I feel like I'm looking in a mirror."

At the last part of his sentence his gloved hand lightly caressed the blonds' cheek. America remained frozen by the door but neither could tell if it was anger, fear or just the weight of the others words just uttered. A flash of pain emitted from the crystal blue depths of the American's eyes and just as fast as it had come it faded. He finally smiled back at the Russian and it was just as threatening.

"Regardless of your idea of who is alike and who isn't, the connection with those nations started out as political and nothing more. Later on, I became better friends with Toris that's certain; however I had no intention of getting chummy with your sister. Otherwise I wouldn't have had a problem with her union with Mattie. Is this or is this not a fact?"

He cocked his head to the side waiting for an answer and he knew he really wasn't going to get one. But getting to know his sister had actually been a goal of America's. Not really to take advantage of Russia or anything but to get to know her. She seemed lonely at times and he felt no one should be like that. He was broken from his thoughts when the Russian pulled away his expression thoughtful but it was clear he was still angry.

"I suppose some of what you just spewed has to have some truth in it…alright Amerika I'll humor you for now but don't think I'm not watching you. The world may think your innocent and can do no wrong. But I know what you're truly capable of."

He leaned in and whispered the last part before turning his back to the other and America did his best to ignore the shiver that ran down his spine. He pushed away from the door and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"All this aside…we're back to square one now aren't we? I don't like you, you don't like me and we absolutely despise the idea of our siblings interacting with each other let alone dating. And so we have the same goal, we have to stop these petty little fights and focus."

The Russian sat back on the bed and grabbed the bottle taking a swig before smiling at the other.

"For once I agree with your logic comrade. The sooner we get this done the better. The sooner we don't have to see each other's face for a while."

While the other chuckled and took yet another swig the American couldn't help but feel a bit offended by what he had said. He shook it off remembering initially what he was going to do, was to calm the Russian down.

"I don't know I feel you have it pretty easy, staring at your ugly mug isn't my cup of tea either. But yeah I should be going to bed so I can be ready to meet my bro..oh wait a second."

He turned and walked out the door fumbling with something before coming back in and held out something to the Russian. Russia blinked and was surprised to find that it was his scarf. He put the bottle down and examined the scarf and found that the stain had been completely removed and was still intact. Despite himself, his eyes lit up and he was happy to be reunited with his scarf. He fingered the soft fabric with a small smile and the American couldn't help but smile as well. He turned and made his way back toward the door.

"I'll leave you two alone…sorry about getting it dirty before…and you're welcome."

The Russian was broken from his thoughts by the closing of the door and registered what the other said soon after. His smile turned into a frown, finally actually registering everything that had just happened. He somehow couldn't believe how close he had come to wanting to hurt the other and just watch as the blood left his body. He understood his anger but he didn't understand how the other had spoken…like he had actually understood what he was talking about. A part of him was sad though, he didn't understand that part at all. He shouldn't feel bad for blowing up on the blond but he somehow did. He shook off the feeling knowing none of this could be helped. He had to focus on the mission and not the dreams of the past or things that could have been.

'_Under different circumstances…'_

He shuttered as the cold voice inside echoed an answer to his thought and he repressed the sudden anger he felt.

'_You fool, it's his fault that you're all alo-'_

The scarf fell to the ground as he grasped his head in his hands willing the voice to stop. The headache that came soon after was unbearable and he knew then that sleep would not come easily that evening. He would be lucky to get any at all.

~ APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH~

The vibrating of a phone caused the violet eyes of the Canadian to open. He managed to reach over and grasp the offending phone to shut off the alarm. It took him a moment or so to notice a weight on his chest. The blond blinked looking down only to be met with a soft light blond haired head, and then everything suddenly made sense. Ukraine slept sounded not bothered at all by the vibrating phone. Canada flushed noticing that both were indeed naked, and that the others soft breast felt nice pressed against his bare chest.

'_Alright Williams, we all know last night was fan-fucking tastic but aren't you forgetting something?'_

This thought was followed by the American nation anthem playing on his phone. He swore quietly as he fumbled with the reminder on his phone to meet up with his brother. He froze when the Ukrainian stirred lifting her head to rub her eyes in the most adorable way possible before sleepily looking up at him.

"Hm? Matvey is something wrong?"

The Canadian smiled fondly at the other brushing a blond lock away from her face and kissing her forehead.

"No, no there isn't anything wrong. I'm sorry for waking you love; it was the reminder on my phone reminding me to meet with my brother."

He gave a sigh at the last part while the female laughed and laid her head back on his chest. She reached up and caressed his cheek.

"It won't be so bad I'm sure. And you're not late are you? It's still rather early."

Canada really didn't have to meet up with his brother for another two hours. He leaned into the others touch with a smile. Reaching for his glasses and putting them on.

"No not really I can stay in bed for a bit longer."

He was surprised when the other giggled and slipped his glasses from his face holding them in her hand.

"I guess you won't need these for a bit longer then hm? Not that you don't look adorable in them. You should rest a bit longer"

She laughed at the flushed look on his face as she poked his nose teasingly. She had turned around on her stomach by this time and was using her elbows to prop herself up giving Canada a lovely view of her chest and it was the Canadian's turn to smirk as he took the glasses from Ukraine and set them aside. The Ukrainian gasped in surprise as the other rolled over and now hovered over her with a predatory grin.

"You're right I really don't need them at this point in time. But I really have no intention of resting, Katya."

It was Ukraine's turn to blush as the other captured her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and followed suit. She wasn't at all bothered by the blonds' actions. She had fond memories of the night before as well and a repeat performance sounded pretty good right now. The Canadian figured even if he did end up a bit late his brother could wait the extra 5 minutes.

~ APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH~

_~ahhhhh super sorry I didn't get to the game AGAIN! Promise it will be in the next one! Lolz hope you liked the update please review! Makes me eager to write more of course and thanks for all the favorites and reviews so far! You're a patient bunch I can tell you that much. More as soon as possible~ And critique is always welcome~ And about the teasing ending? Well let's just say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree~ w_


	8. A Peculiar Ally

_Last time: As a quick recap since it's been a while! America and Russia were sleeping "peacefully" under the same roof, the bad touch trio was in major trouble! And well ahem…needless to say they were getting it on. And onward with the story! _

The annoying shrill cry of his alarm clock was enough to make America slam his hand down hard on it with a groan. He winced looking at the cogs and gears that made up his old fashioned modeled alarm and gave a sigh. It seemed like yet again he was going to have to try to get one that looked just like that one, or else England would bitch at him. He glanced at the clock face, luckily the hands were still in place and rubbed the bridge of his nose. The dark circles under his eyes were a clear indication the male didn't get much sleep last night. He wanted nothing more than to dive back under the sheets but he knew he just couldn't. He had to get going or else he was going to be late for his little play date.

"I'm sure as hell not giving Mattie any more to make fun of me as he already does."

The American grumbled as he slid from the covers and walked about his room running a hand through his mussed golden locks. In his sleepy state he managed to change into a pair of Levi jeans, a simple t-shirt and of course his lucky bomber jacket. Slipping his phone into his pocket he didn't bother to make his bed as he closed the door behind him. He paused for a moment before locking it with the key he had around his neck. His house was a colonial, and so he decided to keep some of the things as they were for that old rustic charm. He walked down the slightly creaky hallway and paused just before the guest room. He half expected the door to be closed but it was open and an immaculately made bed remained but no Russia. His eyes widened a fraction as he entered the room finding it to be even cleaner than he had left it not that he was a slob or anything.

"Seriously? Wow way to show me up Russia."

He said softly as he ran a hand over the sheets wondering if they were even real. They reminded him of the immaculately made beds on display in IKEA. Except those weren't soft, trust me he tried taking a nap on them once. He paused and then walked rather swiftly down the stairs and into the dining room and was shocked to find not the big hulking Russian but a single note on the table. The blond looked confused as he picked up the note gazing at the neat hand writing of the Russian.

_Pryvat comrade!_

_I would have waited for you but of course you were sleeping in. Such an American! Regardless I decided I would take residence in a hotel instead of your humble abode. Thank you for being an adequate host. We will be in touch real soon, I have your cell phone number of course and I will be sure to contact you._

_Yours truly~_

_Russia_

America took a long and confused look at the note.

"….how the hell did he get my number?!" The blue eyed American looked slightly confused if not a bit disturbed at the realization that perhaps he had snuck into his room without him realizing.

"That sneaky bastard!"

America shivered a bit but soon wondered just how he had done so. Considering last night they had…

A bright blush lit his face and he nearly jumped when his grandfather clock gave a particularly loud gong and caused the blond to emit a rather unmanly cry of surprise. His head whipped around and he immediately paled at the time.

"SHIT! I'm late!" He gave a couple more colorful words as he managed to slip on his worn sneakers and rushed out the door. For the moment the events of the night before left the American's mind completely as he entered the car and was soon on his way.

~ APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH~

The Canadian stood in the partially deserted park holding his phone to his ear.

"_Hey this is the HERO! I'm obviously saving the world if I don't pick up. Leave a message if you're in danger as well! Unless you want money…then I'll have to get back to you on that one….please stop calling me Yao-"_

He gave a sigh as the ring managed to cut off his brother's rant and shook his head. This was the third time he'd called him, and the other was already a half an hour late.

"Really bro? You'd think you'd be on time for this above all things."

He nearly did something almost akin to a pout. It wasn't however, a man like himself could never been seen pouting…because of course it would be the one time he was actually seen. He shook his head giving himself stretch. He was partially grateful the other was late considering he had been late himself because of certain…ahem events.

The Canadian blushed fiercely before coughing into his hands awkwardly trying to get certain thoughts out of his mind lest it alert a certain part of him back to attention.

"HEY BRO! sorry I'm late I had a series of unfortunate events and I had to get breakfast and well you know how I need food to function. I got a wrap though so it should ten times healthier, got to watch my heroic figure you kn-!"

"SWEET MAPLE DO YOU HAVE TO ALWAYS SCREAM IN MY EAR!"

Canada shouted back surprisingly just as loud as his brother. His face was a scarlet red and he took a couple of deep breathes trying to calm his fried nerves as he put a hand to his face. He blushed a bit as America blinked then grinned at the other looking almost proudly at him.

"Wow bro I knew you had been holding back but I didn't expect you to rival me in my hero shout!"

The American laughed polishing off his final breakfast burrito with a pleased grin. Before the flustered Canadian could speak again he thrust a bag into the other's face. Violet-blue eyes blinked in surprise and he emitted a sigh which would be one of many he figured he would be giving. He was spending the day with his brother after all. He took the bag even surprised at himself for shouting so loudly. It seemed that these past days, he'd become more visible, people would even talk to him. Sadly it led to a lot of awkward situations, mostly woman attempting to hit on him which was something he diffidently wasn't used too.

"Well when your brother's 30 minutes late to something we've done on the exact same day for a long period of time you would be a bit wound up too Alfred." He gave him a dirty look which immediately summoned the American's best kicked puppy gaze which even he had to admit he wasn't completely immune too yet.

"It wasn't my fault! I had the commie bastard over an-" He stopped right there he wasn't about to tell his brother about what went down. Sure he said he would try to get along better with Russia but to get as "chummy" as he had in the past evening was diffidently not cool. He didn't want his brother to think he had gone soft.

Canada raised an eyebrow at the blush that mirrored his own that had seemed to engulf his brother's face, "…and?"

America shook his head and flashed the other a charming grin, "And nothing! We played a couple of board games and I let him win a couple of times. Just for you though Mattie you should be grateful you know!"

The un-amused look Canada gave America caused the blue-eyed male to thrust the bag in front of the other's face again.

"I got you a breakfast sandwich with Canadian bacon! I know you don't like the pancakes from Mickey D's so I got you that instead and some hash-browns."

He said with a smile similar to that of a child who had just learned to color somewhat in the lines. After a good hard look, Matthew gave a sigh and took the bag from the other opening and shaking his head.

"You didn't have to Alfred, what if I had already eaten?" He hadn't, it was apparent by the slight discomfort in his stomach and the sandwich did smell…well edible.

The American gave a sly grin and wink, "Oh I figured you were up late doing something or rather…someone if you catch my drift _**eh**_?"

That was enough to cause the Canadian to nearly choke on the rather big bite and the blush was yet again ablaze on the males face. He managed to swallow the bite before giving a bewildered stammer, "W-what do you mean!? What are you trying to imply?"

America nearly leapt back at the coughing fit his brother had, but rather than leap in to try to aid him and possibly break his ribs another smile grew on his face his eyebrows raised as he simply gazed at his twin.

"Well…I was just kidding but apparently I was closer to the truth then I originally thought eh Mattie?" The slightly miffed look his brother gazed back at him with caused the other to nearly fall on the ground in a fit of laughter.

"Shit Mattie I don't care what you do in your bedroom that's your business but if you don't want others to know the least you can do is not look so shocked and embarrassed by the question!" He managed his chest heaving and clutching his sides as the Canadian rolled his eyes.

"Oh would you cut it out Alfred. I just don't like to tell others willy nilly about my private life, especially not those sorts of things…" He trailed looking off to the side once again trying to ward away rather enticing but ill posed memories from the night before.

America paused and gave his brother an almost puzzled look. Sure his brother would stare off into space but never really like this. It was pretty obvious who he was thinking about, and if the other was clearly as smitten as he was letting off.

'_Seems like I have my work cut out for me…I need to get him back to reality and not thinking about her…which means….'_

He leaned in really close to his brother with a smug grin of sorts.

"So…did you do her?"

And with those words he earned a handful of hot hash browns to his face.

~APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH ~

The wheat blond male sat back into the worn seats of his private jet. He had had it for some time but it was still running and he really didn't feel the need to spend money on things he didn't need. His gloved hand fingered a stray thread on the worn out arm and let his mind wander completely ignoring the few other individuals in the area. He hadn't meant to lie to the American but he couldn't have stayed there any longer especially the display he had put on that night. For the first time in a long time Russia had the decency to be mortified somewhat. Clearly he had grown soft, you were never, NEVER supposed to let your enemy see you in such a vulnerable state. He fished through his coat pocket and pulled out the empty bottle of vodka with a slight frown, almost a pout even.

"Why did you betray me old friend…after all we have been through." He gazed at the bottle expecting it to give him an answer and when he didn't he gave a sigh.

"Da, I know I can't completely blame you. You have gotten me through some pretty rough times old friend."

He nuzzled the bottle lovingly before placing it in the seat next to him and leaning his chin on his hand as he stared out the window. It had been some time since Katya had invited him willingly to dinner at her house. Russia couldn't really figure out if it was because he had been so menacing or if she hadn't at the money for such things. The call that he had received from her early that morning had been almost nostalgic of the times before he had tried to make them all one. Her voice had been soft, without so much as a stammer or a gulp as she asked him to come for her house for dinner. He frowned a bit, she probably went home to talk more to her government about the process of becoming a part of NATO.

'_She sounded so happy…almost too happy. Looks like we could never give her that stability or peace of mind…not like that pathetic excuse for a nation could.'_

"Mr. Bragingski sir…you have…you seem to be…bleeding." An attendant murmured quietly a gentle hand on his shoulder. The female seemed perturbed at the amount of glass that was in his hand although her fear wasn't completely from her eyes.

"Ah…so I am…thank you Bianca but I think I can take it from here." He said with a smile to the other who simply nodded and wandered off toward the back of the plane.

He normally wouldn't bother with such things because he barely felt the pain. But for some odd reason the middle aged almost motherly attendant's worry caused him to pull out the pieces and wrap his hand in a handkerchief. She was probably one of the few people who didn't seem to fear him and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. It didn't take long for the bleeding to cease because after all he was a nation.

"Mr. Bragingski we're 15 minutes or so from landing." The pilot's voice floated from the intercom and he simply nodded as he gazed at the barely visible fields bellow. Soon he would be in his sister's land and actually welcomed to a home cooked dinner. Just how long had it been since something like this had actually happened. Dull violet eyes stared out and didn't move much as the plane descended. He was in the business of breaking up love. And it was because of his love for his sister that he was breaking up her little trist.

'_Before my beloved sistra is broken…I have to break this accursed relationship.'_

~APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH ~

"So you're like telling me that you're doing all this for love…LIKE THAT IS SO SWEET!"

Came the unmanly squeal from an overjoyed Pole and the others resisted the urge to cringe.

"Si, that is what we were trying to tell you sooner…before you forced Francis and Gilberto to hunt down your missing er items."

Spain said with a nervous laugh. He rubbed his arms a bit having been tied up for a good couple hours as collateral while the other hunted down his missing parcels.

"well why didn't you just say so initially I totally wouldn't have made an exception. Liet isn't this sweet~"

He cooed as Spain visibly wilted and Lithuania gave the other an apologetic smile.

"Well…he did say it bef-"

He paused and visibly paled as a dark aura was emitted from the bed next to them, particularly from the prone body of the albino anti-nation.

"You're telling me…that I spent 3 hours hunting down your stupid shoes, only to have to wrestle them from crazy ass group of ladies in Victoria secrets and then beaten by down by both them and security even when I was trying to tell those crazy assholes the SITUATION!?"

Prussia practically growled, ruby red eyes aglow with anger. While Antonio simply shook his head.

"As I recall from the tapes shown by the police amigo…Francis was doing most of the talking and would have succeeded had you not left-hooked the male employee in that store."

Gilbert growled again and put the ice back on his black eyes. "That guy had it coming considering he's working in that girly ass place."

All France did was give an exaggerated shy and groan as he turned to face the other his golden locks strewn about. It was enough to make Spain's mouth water but he turned away hiding it well as he put some of the hotel's lotion on his aching forearms.

"Gilbert it was most certainly all your fault. And we would have most certainly gotten out unscathed had you acted in a calm and reasonable manner. Honestly you will never get Belarus's attention with such a lack of finesse."

His face plopped down returning to its place embedded in the pillow. Gilbert visibly colored and looked bothered by the Frenchman's words but simply snorted as he threw the bag of ice over his shoulder.

"Right right…my bad…I have a bad temper as you can see Francis you should have known I would fly off the handle dealing with stupid shit like that."

Spain looked surprised by this statement. The Prussian actually looked guilty and embarrassed by the whole situation which was most definitely a first. There was a change taking place in his friend and perhaps it was for the better. Even France sneaked a peek at his friend, mildly amused to see that his friend wasn't beating him into a bloody mess.

Poland waved the three of them off looking annoyed at being interrupted before. "I'll disregard the comment about my shoes because this is most definitely a dire situation. I absolutely would not be caught dead dealing with Russia's sister, but this is such a juicy couple I can't pass this up!"

He practically sang eyes aglow as the others looked at him in complete shock.

"No effing way…you're telling me you're going to try to hook me up with Belarus!? How the fuck does that work!?" The Prussian shouted not sure whether he should feel insulted or relieved that he was getting a new perspective on something.

The look that he gained from the Frenchman and Spaniard told him that he really shouldn't question the help from the flamboyant blond.

"Trust me Prussia even someone like you isn't completely doomed with the aid of someone like."

Poland flipped his hair and the grin on his face was even more sinister then even the look he had given them prior and the Prussian knew he was in trouble.

~APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH~

Belarus stood inside what appeared to be the residence of the swine known as America. It was quaint she supposed but nothing as grand as the house that her brother resided in or should reside in. She gave a sniff as took a seat on the couch gazing at nothing in particular.

"Ni-san…where could you have gone…and why…were you with your sworn enemy…" She murmured to herself her blue eyes clouded with conflicting emotions the faintest being sadness. She just never understood it, just why was it that her brother seemed to avoid her like the plague. Wouldn't she be a proper wife for him?

She looked around the deserted house with a unreadable eyes. Her thoughts returned to that odd trio that had been following her especially the red eyed ignoramus that insisted on mocking her dear brother. Even more peculiar was the fact that no one had ever dared follow her before. What exactly was their reason for doing so? She dismissed the thought immediately, she didn't have time to think about the trio of idiots at this point in time her brother was gone without a trance. She had to locate him and quickly least he be led astray. Her eyes scanned the room and landed on a picture that just so happened to have the red menace and his translucent brother.

"That boy…."

Her eyes narrowed as she shot out of her seat and stormed over clutching the frame with enough force to crack the glass. He had been at the restaurant with her brother, he was the last one seen with him and they hadn't even been fighting when she had encountered them. Could there be something besides hate between the two of them? A hiss escaped her lips as she threw the picture down and stomped on it with her boot a single time in rage.

Wherever her brother was, she was going to find him, and the American definitely would give her the clue whether he wanted too or not. She was patient and she could wait. She did her best to keep her anger under check least she tear the house apart. No she wouldn't do that…it could alert someone and she would lose the element of surprise. A thin smile without cheer appeared on her beautiful face.

"It is only a matter of time brother…the American pig will show me just where you are whether he wants too or not."

_Yes the hiatus is over! I'm sorry I never put I was on one but I'm back and I will definitely update more often at least once a month! I went through a rough patch a time but I'm back and will provide better chapters then this I was simply scrambling to get something out! I bet your all wondering just what took place that night ;3 Well stay tuned my friends and read and review they help the creative juices flow!_


	9. What ever it takes

"And just how is this place going to get me ready to get some ass?" Prussia scowled as he stared up at the offending store.

The Spaniard and Frenchman both sighed in unison as Lithuania gave the other an apologetic smile.

"Well it was either Men's Warehouse or Banana Republic but we all know how much you like- loved that place!" Poland added removing his designer glasses revealing eyes filled with determination.

"How the hell is a warehouse going to help me up my swag!" He nearly shouted causing bystanders to hurry on their way.

Lithuania shook his head trying to get the other to stop talking, "No you don't understand! Don't start or he-"

"If by swag you mean excellence! Then you should like- not question my fashion sense and style Prussia." The blond flipped his golden locks as he sent a glare to Prussia.

"Do you want my help or not!?"

Spain gave Prussia a pleading look as France fiddled with a cuff on his sleeve trying to act as if he wasn't associated with any of them. Prussia's jaw clenched and so didn't his hands but he gave an exasperated groan and threw his hands up.

"Fine…FINE! I'll do whatever you want!" He was Prussia he NEVER took orders from anyone and the fact that his future with Belarus was all hanging on the girly blond made him want to tear his hair out.

The other three males slumped and made sounds of relief as Poland beamed once more clapping his hands together.

"Awesome! Like I had my doubts about this store too but after going in and seeing a couple of those suits I decided the store was chic enough for me to enter and acknowledge so let's go!"

The bubbly blond lowered his sunglasses and snapped his finger as if the others were his entourage and he was signaling them to follow as he strolled into the shop. The four males looked between one another and Lithuania finally gave a sigh and smiled.

"I don't think we should keep him waiting Poland is never one to be patient." He walked in cautiously after the other leaving the bad touch trio behind to contemplate their fate.

"Well amigos? I think Poland really is our final option to help our hopeless friend out…shall we follow?"

France looked thoughtful and then gave a smile as he tossed his own golden locks.

"I should think this will be fun to witness Antonio. I think it would be worth our time even if it is for a chuckle or two."

Truth be told he didn't expect Prussia to listen to anything that Poland had said and was even surprised he had followed the pushy blond up until this point. He wondered just how far his stubborn friend would go for the stoic and dangerous Belarus.

Spain really didn't understand where all of this was going. He was used to Prussia's crazy ideas but this was actually a suicide mission. But what else did he really have to do today besides supposedly 'stalking' his little Romano which would get him eventually beaten. Finally the tanned male shrugged and gave a weary smile.

"Si, you're probably right Frances we might as well. Prussia what do you say?"

The two blinked at the spot their friend had previously been standing and looked up gaping to see their friend storming into the store several males diving out of the way of the angry male.

"Out of my fucking way! I need to get laid!"

The two scrambled after the male apologizing to the confused and outraged men. Yes it was going to a long day indeed.

~APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH~

After 15 minutes of trying to calm his flustered northern brother down they had begun their regular game of catch. However, instead of the usual battering Canada took the game was much more relaxed partially because of the fact that now they were actually talking.

"Mattieeee, why can't I throw it harder! This is boring." America whined while the other grew red again and he grinned inwardly to himself. He loved bothering his brother.

"Because maybe I don't want to have to buy another set of glasses or maybe I'd like to ask you something?" He gave a sigh as he resisted the urge to hurl the ball at the others face and simply tossed it. He watched as the other back flipped and then caught the ball with ease. He rolled his eyes at his brother's performance.

"Geez Al do you always need to-"

"Show off my amazing skills? Yes yes I do." America stated giving the other a dazzling smile that even Canada had to admit was contagious.

Canada snorted and rolled his eyes but smiled despite himself, "You're such a show off."

America continued bowing to an invisible crowd before turning back and throwing the ball up and down catching it with the ungloved hand.

"But seriously spit it out already bro what do you want to talk to me so badly about trouble in paradise?" He snickered although he was really curious. Judging by the resolve in his brother's eye, something he rarely saw besides uncertainty, he really had something on his mind. He tossed the ball to his brother who caught the ball and looked as if he was in deep thought.

Matthew stared at the worn ball in his hand looking at all the scuffs and ware and tare. Despite the baseball being almost a century or two old. It had been one of the first made and was only used when they were lightly tossing the ball to one another. He even remembered the first day America had come to him in an excited tizzy. They had been playing their little game of catch for quite some time, and it was one of the few times they could meet and talk in person. The economy and troubles of the time were so bad they rarely go these chances.

Even though they had different personalities they were still brothers and had been there for one another for both the good and the bad. And now that he had found someone that truly understood him, he still wanted to see how his brother truly felt about the situation. An occasion like this one was one to celebrate and he wanted to do so with his twin brother. He was broken from his sentimental thoughts by the other calling out to him.

"Hey Mattie! If balls could talk that one must be telling you a really sappy story because you're getting tears in your eyes and everything." America called a bit confused at the others troubled expression.

"Or were you thinking about a sappy soap opera or something?" Matthew shot the other a dirty look his face still flustered. So much for the brotherly bond they were supposed to share. As the other laughed a smile grew on the northern nations face as he tossed the ball in the air to himself.

"You mean the Spanish soap operas you're so fond of Alfred?"

That stopped the blue-eyed nation in his tracks and it was the others turn to laugh. He scowled and nearly missed the ball that was thrown to him.

"Hey it's not my fault they are the most dramatic and suspenseful stories ever…but don't tell Mexico that he'll never let me live it down!"

Matthew rolled his eyes and decided he wasn't ready to go down this road of denial with his brother.

"Back to the subject at hand…I was going to ask you about the outburst back at the summit…" The northern nation trailed off and fought the urge to bite his lip which was an old habit of his he was trying to break.

The American stopped dead in his tracks and swore inwardly for almost letting himself be caught. He looked up to see if the other had caught his little slip up and found the other looking at him with a concerned expression. He didn't like that expression on his brother, he wanted him to be happy like he had been before…but just not the happy he was with Ukraine.

'_I mean he did look happy but what if she is taking advantage of him and getting his hopes up? When it's all over he will come crashing down and then what will be left of him?'_

The little voice echoed within Alfred's mind and although he didn't want to hear such things it strengthened his resolve for his mission. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he wouldn't let her get anywhere near him not when he wasn't sure what game she was playing.

'_Yes, after all this is our one and only twin brother and we won't let anyone hurt him. A hero would protect him before the trouble even began, we're probably late already because she's already taken hold on him.'_

"I'll end this before it goes too far…" Trailed the American to himself as he glared at the ball in his hand as if it had been the Ukrainian herself. Anyone who was related to that bastard wasn't safe for his brother. Although it wouldn't make sense to others why he was working with Russia they both ultimately wanted the same thing. This was the complete separation of their siblings from one another, and the prevention of the others ideals being realized within their own nations. His only chance was to work with Russia to get rid of this little relationship, and once that was over things can go back to the way they were.

"Al? What did you say I couldn't hear you?"

He was broken from his thoughts by his brother approaching him with an almost alarmed expression by the waves of emotions that crossed his face. Just as good as any actor in his famed Hollywood he flashed a sheepish grin that even Mattie had to believe was genuine.

"Sorry about that bro. I was just remembering the incident, I'm kinda embarrassed on how I reacted back there."

He rubbed the back of his head for good measure while the other looked a bit confused and so he continued.

"I had been arguing the entire time with that Russki about something and by the time I got to the summit I was really irritated. I don't even know if I heard your news correctly back there and I was reacting to something Russia did."

The northern nation paused a foot or two from the other and looked thoughtful. That story was understandable actually. This hadn't been the first time the American had been sent into periods of rage or babbling irritation by the Russian male. He didn't even want to remember all the times he would have to drag his brother out of a room especially during the Cold War. No one else would dare go near the other and the Canadian was most likely the only one who had had the strength to do so.

"So…you're saying you hadn't registered what was going on till after all the commotion?"

He gazed at his brother who beamed and nodded in kind with a laugh.

"Yup! I was startled right after you announced your news!"

Canada gave the other a blank look, "You do realize how stupid that sounds right?"

At this the American nearly pouted, "Well you would too if the Russki tried to grab your hand! You know how creepy he can be sometimes. He gets this really big smile that screams rape face and then grabs your hand only to squeeze it really hard to break it!"

America rubbed his hand remembering when there was a time the Russian actually had almost broke his hand. Luckily he had pulled his hand out at the last second but the hand had been out of commission at least for a week.

"Stupid Russki…" America muttered under his breath as the Canadian blinked and then broke out in laughter.

"You're kidding he tried doing it again!? You have a weird relationship with him bro really? Holding hands with your supposed enemy?" He shook his head at the ludicrous idea and couldn't help but send an annoyingly smug look to his brother who reddened instantly.

"Hey! He wanted to not me let's make that clear! You know how weird he gets!" He shuttered trying to ward away all of the awkward moments he had experienced with the Russian.

The Canadian snorted and rolled his eyes but smiled almost in relief. The story was bizarre but considering the track record the Russian and his brother had it was not unbelievable and sounded just like them. The nagging and insistent voice that had caused him to worry was put at rest with only a murmur or two. It had to be, he had wanted to change and that meant not worrying so much about things and looking forward to his future happiness.

'_With Ukraine…my Katya…'_

He blushed instantly as yet again he had remembered their pleasant evening.

'_Geez get it together Matthew it's not like you hadn't slept with someone before!'_

It's true he had but last night had been different, something bizarre and wonderful.

'_I guess that's what it must feel like…to make lo-'_

"Woooahhhh! Mattie! TMI man TMI!" The American mockingly made a face as if they were in preschool and someone had told him girls didn't have cooties.

The Canadian's face became as red as a tomato as he sputtered. Had he really said that all out loud! There was a moment of silence before the American burst out laughing.

"Dude chill! Whatever you were thinking it was making you red so I made an assumption you weren't really saying anything out loud!" He held his sides because of how hard he was laughing, and the actual pain it was causing.

A dark look crossed Canada's face and America's laughter died down and he wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder.

"You have to work on the whole your face is an open book thing Mattie really!"

The Canadian stiffened and then sighed giving an embarrassed and tired smile. He really did need to get rid of that habit because seriously he was always going to be the butt of the joke if he kept it up.

"Yeah, yeah I will once your relationship with Russia stops bordering a weird kind of bromance." That was enough to make the American stop laughing and scowl once again. The lighter blond shook his head as he pulled away from his brother only to look him in the eye seriously.

"So this relationship is seriously okay? It's not that I need your blessing or anything like that Al but…I wanted to see if you could do me a favor."

The American tilted his head a bit looking curiously at his brother and pushing down his feelings of panic and fear for his brother.

"What is it bro?"

The Canadian finally met his brothers gaze and smiled sheepishly, "Well I was wondering if you would be my best man if we were to ever make things official…I know nations don't normally get married but I believe she's the one Al…and if that ever happens and she says yes…I want you to be right there with me when it happens."

America's eyes grew wide, had their relationship really progressed to that point? His brother seriously wanted to get hitched and Mattie was never one to consider these things lightly.

'_It's worse than we thought! We have to act fast before it's too late! She has him in her clutches…how could I have been so blind!'_

The voice practically roared in his mind but his face was as always a perfect mask though there was the faintest glimmer of turmoil in his sky blue orbs. His twin missed it however as the other smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

America hated this, he hated how his brother looked so happy and just how proud he was of him for coming out of his shell. But it was all because of the Eastern European nation, a nation he couldn't even trust to keep his brother safe despite her sweet disposition. She was Russia's older sister and that would never change. After all the Russki had to have learned it from somewhere, and who knows perhaps she was an even better actor then America himself.

"Al? I'm sorry to throw this all on you and I really…I…" The Canadian trialed his nervousness building at the others silence when the other patted his shoulder with a gentleness that was rare for him.

"I'm completely fine with all this Mattie really I am, and I would be honored to share such an important moment with you." The words slipped from America's lips like sweet cyanide full of half-truths and feelings muddled in paranoia and love.

The Canadian looked shocked by his words and then the happiest of smiles crossed the northern nations face. Tears peaked out from the corners of his eyes as relief washed over him and he embraced his brother in a tight hug.

"Thank you Al! You don't know how much this means to me."

America embraced his brother back and smiled along with him. "I know it is bro and you're always welcome." He opened his eyes and a guarded and scared look shone in his sky blue orbs that made them look like the sky before a storm.

'_I'm sorry Mattie, I will protect you…even if it means betraying your trust…even if it means lying…and even if this breaks your heart. As long as you're safe…that's all that matters.'_

~APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH ~

Russia was seated in a dining room lite mostly by candle. He sat comfortably in the worn but welcoming chair as he gazed about the place he used to come by every so often to see his big sister. It looked much different than it had before.

His sister wasn't a dirty person but she was a bit scattered brained at times. She would forget to clean from time to time and the house would be frequently dusty, cobwebs resting almost at every corner. Now the room was clear of any clutter and there wasn't a dust bunny in sight. Russia almost looked quizzical for a moment. He remembered hearing the term 'dust bunny' once or twice from a certain North American country. He had never understood the term considering he had never seen a ball of dust look even remotely like a bunny. In the end he chalked it up to the fact that the American had an overactive imagination and was childish. An image flashed behind his eyelids and he could see the young colonial America bright as day. He shook his head and frowned. Now wasn't the time to think of the far and few fond times he had shared with the American. He had to admit the American had been cute when he was younger but he grew into a spoiled capitalist brat.

'_England's fault of course he had spoiled the boy…if I had found him first things would have been different…he would have been all mine to control.'_

This wasn't a new thought at all in fact Russia had these thoughts quite frequently. Especially after the numerous arguments and brawls the others would have, and even more so when the other was drunk.

'_Of course I would be the last to admit I think of anything besides strangling that slender neck of his…'_

His thoughts trailed off as he instantly became aware of a soft humming traveling toward him up the hall. His elder sister waltzed in carrying a tray of food with an obvious skip in her step. The tray was laden with various foods that could be found in both of their countries. _Varenyky_, _Yushka, Korovai, _and fresh _Pampushky_ with light sugar.

The Ukrainian sat with a sweet smile as she set a glass of a clear liquid in front of the both of them and Russia looked hopeful but before he could say another word his sister giggled and shook her head.

"No no little Ivan that is just water, you need to drink more of that and less of your precious vodka. I'm sure you had plenty of that on the trip to here." She scolded in a fond fashion as she began to serve him without a second thought.

Russia nearly pouted but instead pushed away his desire for vodka as he gazed at the sheer amount of food before him.

"You've out done yourself Katya. Such a feast you have set out for your younger brother." He said softly his eyes gentle and a small smile on his face. He enjoyed seeing his sister happy and carefree like this. She hadn't stuttered once and for the moment he had even forgotten she was in love with Canada.

Ukraine blushed and waved her brother off, "Oh hush you! This meal is hardly something you could consider a feast. I just had the time and thought you would be hungry after your flight."

At this Russia laughed and patted his belly, "Your right! The stewardess is good but there is only so much she can do with the supplies available on the plane."

He took a moment to gesture around the room almost proudly.

"And the house is cleaner then I have ever seen it! Not a dust bunny in sight!"

At this he froze, since when had the accursed term become part of his vocabulary? In his shock he blushed lightly and his sister gave him a curious and confused look and then laughed aloud.

"Dust bunny? My my, what an odd word where have you heard it from dear brother?"

Mirth glittered in her eyes as she gazed at her brother who looked to be battling with himself over something.

"M-my apologies Katya, it would seem that silly American's speech is affecting my own." He said as he clenched his teeth but smiled tightly. He was startled by her next comment his violet eyes growing wide.

"It does seem that the young one has been spending an abundant amount of time with you as of late brother." Her eyes glowed with happiness as she gave him the brightest smile he had seen in years.

"The two of you must become rather good friends considering you speak of him so fondly! It's such a good thing to see considering…our two sides will be coming together in peace hopefully…to cease the fighting." At this she looked down the smile gracing her lips a sad one with the faintest of tears in her eyes remembering the constant feuding.

Russia had clenched his hands and grinded his teeth but had stopped his body losing the tenseness it held before at the sight of his sisters tears. He opened his mouth but the words for some reason didn't come as easily as they used too. He was usually so quick with lies or quips that he could pull from thin air. But that expression stopped him dead in his tracks, and he knew he couldn't. He had to be careful with his words and for once nothing came to mind.

His sister seemed to break herself out of her stupor as she quickly rubbed the tears away and smiled at her brother before standing.

"F-forgive me for my foolishness little brother. I seem to have forgotten I left some Kovbasa and I believe it is now ready. Please excuse me for a moment." She looked apologetically at the other before walking toward the kitchen.

The Russian raised a hand as if he had wanted to say anything but it fell back to the table with a clamor of silverware and dishes as he stared at the doorway she had just exited through. How foolish could he be? He should have said something right off the bat to quell her fears. He could tell just by the hesitation in her voice that she was uneasy once more. He had succeeded in making her uncomfortable and she probably didn't even want to be around him anymore.

'_As usual her dreams were idealistic in nature and simple dreams of peace and love…she hasn't changed one bit.'_

He slumped against his chair with a great big sigh and put a hand to his face trying to assess the situation. He loved her, he loved his sister so much, but her words could never be no matter how much she wanted them to be.

'_This hurts me sistra…but must I lie to your face and play you like a fool to ultimately save you?'_

~APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH~

Ukraine slipped the oven gloves off and placed them on the counter trying to calm her beating heart. She hadn't spoken this freely with her brother in a long time.

'_It's been so long…it feels as if we are children once more…back when things were hard but…'_

"But we had one another and were happy…."

She trailed as she felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes once more but she was smiling. They were happy times despite the long cold winter nights, the invaders that kept them awake, and how they had clung to one another for warmth. She gave a sigh and shook her head trying to stay in the present as her younger sister had scolded her countless times for being an airhead.

Ukraine began to place the sausages in a plate to serve to her brother the tempting aroma filling the kitchen and even making her stomach grumble. She blushed and laughed to herself knowing there was no way her brother could have heard such an embarrassing thing. She had been working on the meal all day since early morning and hadn't thought to take a break and feed herself. She gazed at the sausage and couldn't help but think of a certain Canadian.

'_Silly girl already smitten by such a young nation? And are you really thinking about that event or perhaps the generous sausage he keeps in his pants?'_

The plate nearly clattered to her feet as her hands shot to her cheeks in shock.

"Oh my…when did I start thinking in such a manner…"

'_When you unofficially became celebrate after not sleeping with anyone for so many years.'_

She shook her head troubled but curious at the same time. This voice had rarely spoken up before and it baffled her with its words. Almost as if a part of her had fallen asleep, and sadly it sounded an awful lot like Prussia. She gave a sigh as she shook her head and gazed at the platter once more. The meat had given her a small memory and it was one she had shared with her Matthew.

_~APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH ~_

_There seemed to be some sort of a stare down between a couple that even the hearty vendor didn't want to get in the middle of._

"_Kovbasa darling."_

"_Well here their called Smokies dear."_

"_Kovbasa"_

"_Smokies"_

"_Kovbasa!"_

"_Smokies!"_

_The two stared at one another intensely before the vendor finally handed them each one and clapped them on the back._

"_Either way you call it guys it's still good smoked sausage so enjoy!" His laugh seemed contagious because it broke the other from their mock fight and they began to laugh along with him._

_Ukraine gave a giggle and a laugh which was echoed by a cheery Canada as they sat around a warm fire in a small village._

"_I do not understand your silliness Matthew. Kovbasa is what we call it back home and most Eastern European nations refer to it as Kielbasa."_

_She took a bit of the sausage and made a sound of approval that made the vendor laugh anew along with a few people waiting to buy their own. She blushed shyly as she began to chew the rest meekly._

_The Canadian grinned as well nearly half way done with his. The meat would always be his secret obsession that only his brother really knew about and one that he was teased about now and then. _

"_I think they are the same type of meat just called different things really. I wouldn't mind trying it the way they have it back at your home Katya the food you give me is always great!"_

_He said cheerfully as he polished off his food and blushed when the other laughed and wagged a finger at him._

"_My my inhaling your food that must be something both you and your brother share no? Do you not stop to enjoy?"_

_Canada huffed a bit at her comment and shook his head, "He always inhales his food but for me there are just a few treats that I simply can't help myself."_

_Katya nodded in understanding as she finished off her own food but paused as she reached close to the other and the Canadians eyes widened in surprise. She suddenly reached up with her napkin and brushed gently at his cheek with a soft smile. _

"_Sorry Matthew you had a crumb or two on your cheek I thought you wouldn't want to walk around with food over your face yes?" She added sweetly as she laughed once again her laugh ringing like bells to the Canadians ears. He blushed and nodded and he so reminded her of an innocent school boy._

"_Thank you I didn't even notice."  
_

_Her gaze was soft as she shook her head and took his hand gently as the both of them sat near the fire. _

"_No need Matthew you are always welcome."_

_She meant every word as she drew closer to the other and watched the fire as he first tensed and then leaned into her as well. She wondered when she had become so blessed to get someone like the soft-hearted angel that sat right beside her. _

_~APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH~_

She smiled gently as she picked up the platter and walked toward the soft light of the candle lite room where her beloved brother sat. Yes she wanted to go through with talking to her brother about accepting her love for the North American country.

'_I just pray that my hopes are true and he is starting to get along with little America…this will make the transfer even better…and maybe we could all live in peace…'_

With this hopeful thought in mind she smiled sweetly as her brother looked up from his thoughts and placed the food on the table. She put a hand on her hip and waggled a finger at the other like a mother.

"Now, now brother this food will not eat itself…please eat!"

~APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH APH~

_Thanks always for reading! Send a review if you like! Although if it's about the length I time to took to update I found a remedy for it. I already have the next chapter written so you will get it soon!_


End file.
